


Astra Had A Daughter?

by Maozy321



Series: What If Astra Had A Daughter? [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, gp kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:04:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maozy321/pseuds/Maozy321
Summary: AU. AU. AU. Don't Like, Don't Read.





	1. Prologue

**Miracle**

Astra cradled the bundle of life in her arms. She never meant to lie with Non but they had both gotten drunk and she ended up pregnant.

"So what will you name her?" Alura questioned.

"Her name will be Astrid In-Ze," Astra answered. "She will carry the family name well."

"I have a feeling that she will grow up like you," Alura chuckled as she took a look at the new member of the In-Ze family.

**Request**

Astra noticed Astrid sneaking around with Kara, her niece, and pretended to be busy with paperwork. The children giggled softly, glanced at the door, and dove for cover underneath her desk.

Astra heard the telltale of her office door open and Alura's soft steps. She smirked behind the report she was reading when she felt someone hug her leg.

"Astra, have you seen Astrid and Kara?" Alura questioned. "They are supposed to be studying."

"No, I have not, sister," Astra stated. "But you are welcomed to have a look around."

Alura grumbled and sighed before glancing around. Astra watched as Alura left. Kara was first to come out of hiding, falling into her mother's trick. Alura stepped right back into Astra's office.

"There you are, Kara," Alura chuckled. "Come along now."

"Yes mom," Kara beamed, running after Alura.

Astra grinned, "You too, Astrid. Go study with your aunt."

Astrid crawled out and dusted herself. "Mum, I wish to make a small request."

"What is it?" Astra asked, pulling her daughter close.

"On my upcoming birthday, I will be of age. I want a small spaceship to travel the world," Astrid beamed. "I want to travel the universe, mom."

Astra gave her an uneasy smile, "Astrid, I thought you would become a working member of society. Besides, your father and I have found you a wonderful girl to be your wife."

Astrid shook her head, "Mum. I'm different. I don't belong here. I believe Rao has a different path for me and I need to be able to follow it. Please mum."

Astra sighed and hugged her daughter, "I love you more than anything, Astrid. I will talk to your father about getting you a spaceship."

**Farewell**

It has been a month since Astrid left and Astra couldn't help but worry about her only child. She stared at the computer screen and searched for her daughter's ship flight. It popped up immediately and showed the real time flight path.

Astra beamed at the hologram of the ship she got for Astrid. She had gotten the best even though Alura tried to take her out of it but they were different. She was Alura's twin and twins were rare on Krypton.

The monitor beeped and Astra watched the ship hologram crash. It twisted and turned away from its original path before the hologram disappeared.

'Space log cannot be found. Transmission from ship has been terminated.'

Astra cried silently for her daughter, who was lost in space. There would be no body to send to Rao and she was once again alone.


	2. Familiar Strangers

**Supergirl**

Veronica Sinclair settled on the couch with her daughter, Athena, and turned on the TV to the news. Her wife, Morgan, was in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes from dinner. She wasn't really paying attention to what was on screen but more on her wife, especially what she was planning to do to her after they tucked Athena to bed.

"Mom, look!" Athena pointed out. "It's Supergirl."

Veronica chuckled, "So it is, Athena. I guess she is here to stay in National City."

"She's pretty," Athena stated.

"What about me, baby? Am I pretty?" Veronica frowned.

Athena shook her head, "Not pretty but beautiful. Mum says so all the time."

Veronica smirked, "Your mum is very smart to say so."

"Can I be Supergirl for Halloween this year?" Athena questioned.

"Ask your mum," Veronica answered as Morgan stepped into the room.

Athena jumped off the couch and ran to Morgan. "Mum, can I be Supergirl this year?"

"Only if you behave," Morgan replied, picking her child up. "Time for bed."

"But Supergirl is on TV," Athena protested.

Morgan chuckled, "It's bedtime, sweetie. You have school with Carter Grant. Don't you want to see your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend," Athena blushed as Veronica turned off the TV.

"Not yet," Veronica teased as she followed her wife to Athena's room.

/ - / - /

Veronica pulled away from her wife's form. "You're distracted. I've been nibbling on you neck and haven't gotten a reaction."

"Sorry, love," Morgan apologized. "It's Supergirl."

"Are you in love with her?" Veronica huffed, turning away from Morgan.

Morgan chuckled as she wrapped her arm around her wife's waist, "My heart is yours, Veronica Sinclair. It's just... Supergirl seems familiar to me as in a possible relative."

Veronica pulled Morgan's arm closer. "Maybe you should meet with her, Astrid In-Ze."

"It's Morgan Astrid Sinclair now," Morgan corrected. "I am your wife, lover, and 'father' to our child."

"You should go meet her," Veronica sighed. "You have questions that you did not seek from Superman because you didn't trust him."

"He's too human for a Kryptonian," Morgan grumbled. "I prefer asking a true Kryptonian who I might possibly know. We have a long day tomorrow so get some sleep."

"There goes my plan of riding you all night long," Veronica pouted.

Morgan hummed, "After I resolve who Supergirl is to me, I'll make sure you're too sore to move."

**Astra**

Morgan was enjoying a night flight with Veronica in her arms when she picked up some noise.

"Babe, I'm going to have to end the evening early," Morgan sighed. "Sorry we can't stay out here longer."

"It's fine," Veronica smiled. "Someone has to be home when Athena wakes up for her midnight water."

Morgan dropped Veronica off on their balcony before going off towards the noise she heard. She recognized a Hellgrammite upon seeing one. They were alright as long as you fed them. In the Hellgrammite's arms was a human. She didn't care much for the human but then again, she couldn't leave the person in danger so she flew closer into the warehouse.

Morgan stalked from the shadows. She remembered her training on Krytpon to always be cautious in unknown situations. She heard a familiar voice address the Hellgrammite as she moved closer to get a better view. Supergirl showed up when Morgan nearly had a good look at the Kryptonian woman.

"It has been a long time, little one," Astra stated. "Look at how you have grown. So beautiful."

"But you... You died," Kara stated with disbelief. "When Kryton exploded... Everyone died. Aunt Astra."

"Except I wasn't on Krypton when it perished," Astra explained. "I was a prisoner aboard Fort Rozz. Did your mother not tell you? How she sent me away? Banished her own blood? Imprisoned me for speaking the truth while she told only lies?"

"But why did she send you to Fort Rozz?" Kara questioned.

"For being a hero. For trying to save our world," Astra answered.

"I remember so many nights, sitting on your lap, listening as you taught me all the nameof the stars," Kara reminded her aunt.

Astra spat, "Then let me educate you once again, dear niece. Your alliance with the humans is misplaced. Do not stand against me. I let one planet die, I will not do so again."

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing," Kara countered.

Just as they jumped at each other, they felt a cold gust of wind. They turned to see a hooded figure standing there.

"Who are you?" Astra demanded. "How dare you interrupt us?"

The mystery person took off their hood, "You already know who I am, mum. I don't know what happened after I left but this isn't like you."

"It can't be," Astra gasped, flying away from Kara to the stranger. "Your ship crashed. I saw the hologram, Astrid."

"I'm a fighter, mum," Morgan smiled as Astra hugged her.

Astra held her daughter tight, "Oh, Astrid, you're real. My baby is alive."

Morgan hugged Astra back with a small smile, "I missed you too, mum. When the first Kryptonian pod crashed on earth, I went back and found the remains of Krypton. I thought I lost you."

"Sorry to interrupt this family reunion and all but who are you?" Alex questioned.

Morgan pulled away from Astra and bowed at Alex, "I am Astrid In-Ze, Astra's daughter and Kara's cousin. I am the first Kryptonian who arrived on earth before Superman."

"Why aren't you a hero?" Alex asked.

"Why bother with trivial human problems?" Morgan retorted. "Humans have ways to survive so why not allow them to preserve through their own hardships? Why should I endanger myself for the lives of people who will fear me and turn away from me after one wrongdoing? I have seen other aliens try to be these 'heroes' and they get nothing in return but they revere Superman like a God. We are not gods because we are affected by Kryptonite and other alien objects. I was disappointed it took you awhile to end Vartox, Kara."

Astra chuckled, "You have not changed much, Astrid. Also what is this kryptonite you speak of?"

Morgan turned her head slightly and heard the sound of boots on the ground. She flew away before answering her mother's question. Director Henshaw made his entrance and Astra left with a wound.

"Any more family I should know about?" Henshaw questioned.

Kara shook her head while Alex stared at her with questioning eyes. They stayed quiet about their unexpected guest but a secret is never a secret for long.

**Morgan**

"So your mother is alive and Supergirl is your cousin," Veronica stated after they had dropped Athena off at St. Edmund Hall. "Doesn't that make Superman your cousin too?"

Morgan frowned, "Apparently so. I kind of wonder what would have happen if I had taken and raised him."

Veronica chuckled, "One thing for sure is that you would have a hard time convincing me to marry you."

"Do you regret it?" Morgan questioned.

"Marrying you? Never," Veronica beamed. "I remember when you were caught stealing food and I came to your rescue. You were cute. You still are."

"First of all, I was new to earth and your currency system sucks," Morgan huffed. "Secondly, I'm not cute. Third, I love you."

Veronica giggled, "I love you, too. So where are we going?"

"I got photos to give to Cat Grant," Morgan smirked. "Come with me?"

"I have always wanted to test my claws with that kitten," Veronica laughed. "And I will be making you cum later."

/ - / - /

Kara left Cat Grant's after being dismissed to settle things with maintenance and appetizers for the party. She heard people inside of Ms. Cat's personal elevator before it dinged and opened. Out came two women she had never seen before. They walked past her and into Ms. Grant's office.

"Kara," Winn whispered. "I have something to show you."

"Not now, Winn," Kara frowned. "Do you have any idea who is in there with Ms. Grant?"

Winn looked past Kara and into Cat's office. His eyes widen.

"Who are you two looking at?" James questioned as he joined the duo.

"Morgan and Veronica Sinclair are in Cat's office," Winn squeaked out. "They are the richest lesbian couple in America but they live moderately with the occasional spree."

"How did they get so rich?" Kara frowned.

"Well, Veronica was already rich to start off," James chuckled. "Morgan Astrid, before she married Veronica, was an upcoming novelist for science fiction and fantasy."

"Astrid?" Kara mumbled. "Where is she from?"

"Athens, Greece," Winn answered. "Their daughter is named Athena after the Goddess of Wisdom, not the city."

"Kerah!" Ms. Grant shouted.

"Duty calls," Kara sighed as she headed back into Cat's office. "Yes, Ms. Grant?"

"Take these photos to James," Cat stated, holding a packet towards her. "So Morgan, was that the only reason why you came to see me?"

Morgan smirked, "I came to see a cat fight between you and my wife but I can see that you are quite busy."

"I always am," Cat smiled. "Also you're not my type so there's nothing to fight about."

Veronica rolled her eyes, "Come on, Morgan. I'd rather try to have lunch with Lena Luthor with you to mediate."

"Until next time, Cat," Morgan bowed and turned to Veronica, offering her hand. "Time for lunch, Mrs. Sinclair."

"About time, Mrs. Sinclair," Veronica sighed, rolling her eyes. "We're doing seafood."

"Kerah!" Cat yelled when she noticed Kara still standing in her office. "Run along and do your job."

"Oh, right. Yes, Ms. Grant," Kara stammered before running out as Veronica and Morgan headed out.

Kara went and handed James the packet she was given. Her eyes were still following the Sinclairs as they used Cat's elevator to leave.

"You're staring," Winn pointed out. "Stare any longer and your heat vision will start."

"Morgan seems familiar," Kara stated. "Anyways, what did you want to show me?"

/ - / - /

"Welcome to your new office, Kara," Winn beamed, showing her and James their new headquarters.

"You did this all for me?" Kara asked happily.

Winn smiled, "Yea."

Kara smiled, "While you're looking for Reactron, can you also look for Morgan Sinclair?"

"Sure, but why?" Winn questioned.

"DEO business," Kara lied. "I can't say more than that."


	3. Search

**Information**

"Nice job with Reactron," Winn smirked. "Oh, and here's the info you wanted on Morgan Sinclair."

"Thanks," Kara beamed, taking the manila folder. "It's heavier than I expected."

"Really?" Winn asked, surprised that Kara was expecting it to be less.

Kara went through the documents and frowned, "Are any of these forged?"

"Nope," Winn replied. "I checked my sources twice."

Kara nodded, "Thanks, Winn."

/ - / - /

Alex sat on Kara's couch, reading the documents and sighed, "These are real legal documents, Kara. It even has Morgan's current address if you want to visit her and her phone number for calling. Also I don't get why you have this."

"Alex, think about it," Kara sighed. "Astrid must have a secret identity like me and I think this is it. Astrid only knows me as Kara Zor-El and Supergirl, not Kara Danvers."

"If this is her alias, then what about her kid?" Alex stated. "It would mean that Athena would be the first Kryptonian human hybrid. I don't think your cousin would want the DEO to know about her daughter."

"Astrid is family, Alex," Kara stated. "I have a right to know how she managed to be alive all these years. Maybe she is the key to stopping my aunt. Astra changed when Astrid 'died' and poured all her love for Astrid to me."

"Then let's do this, but not tonight," Alex stated. "We don't want to ruin their evening."

/ - / - /

"Astrid is alive, Non," Astra stated as she was going over the plans with her husband.

Non looked at her, "You said that her ship crashed and there were no more transmissions."

"I know," Astra confirmed. "But I saw her and held her. She's alive. We have to find her."

"Of course, General," Non stated.

**Visit**

Alex rang the doorbell while Kara wiped her hands on her pants. They were both anxious about this house call. The door opened a few moments later.

"It's Kerah, right? Cat Grant's assistant," Veronica questioned when she answered the door.

"Yes, but it's Kara. Kara Danvers," Kara corrected. "I was hoping you and your wife don't mind talking with me and my sister, Alex."

"That depends," Veronica stated. "Will you two join us for dinner?"

"Sure, if you don't mind," Alex answered for the both of them.

Veronica showed them both into the house and to the kitchen. Morgan was cooking and had earbuds in so she didn't notice their guests. Athena was doing advanced math at the island.

"Athena sweetie, say hello to Alex and Kara Danvers," Veronica informed her daughter.

Athena looked up and beamed, "Hi, I'm Athena. Mom, how come you didn't tell me you knew Supergirl?"

"Ask your mum, " Veronica stated. "And are you finished with homework?"

"No," Athena pouted. "These last two problems are very difficult."

Veronica sighed, "Put it away and wash up for dinner."

Athena gathered her things and took it to her room while Veronica pulled out Morgan's earbuds.

"Veronica Sinclair, how many times do I have to tell you about taking away my music while I am trying to make dinner?" Morgan huffed as she turned around to face her wife.

"We have guests and your daughter called one of them Supergirl," Veronica informed.

Morgan glanced past Veronica and took in the sight of Kara and Alex. "You managed to find me, Kara. Please take a seat. Dinner will be served soon."

/ - / - /

They settled in the living room after dinner. Athena sat in Morgan's lap.

"Mum, how do you know Supergirl?" Athena asked.

"Supergirl? Where?" Morgan questioned. "Veronica, do you see Supergirl anywhere?"

"Yea," Veronica smirked. "She's sitting on your lap."

"Mom!" Athena groaned at the joke.

Morgan chuckled, "Athena, do you remember the story about Astrid the Space Pirate?"

"Yea," Athena nodded. "What does that have to do with Supergirl?"

"Athena, I am Astrid In-Ze," Morgan informed her daughter and soon Athena made all the connections.

"I have superpowers because of you," Athena gasped. "Can we go flying? Pretty please? I promise not to tell anyone."

"No, sweetie," Morgan sighed. "You can't use your powers because that would be unfair to mom."

Veronica chuckled and got up, "Come on, Athena. I'm tucking you in for bed. Morgan, I'll see you in a bit."

Veronica took Athena upstairs, leaving Morgan to talk to Kara and Alex.

"So what do you two want?" Veronica questioned.

Alex cleared her throat, "You have a really intelligent and interesting daughter."

"Touch her and you'll be sorry," Morgan stated.

"We don't want Athena," Kara stated. "We need your help with Astra."

"My mum?" Morgan frowned. "Why?"

"She has been identified as a threat by the DEO," Kara stated.

"The Department of Extranormal Operations," Morgan sighed. "I guess I can talk to Astra as long as it doesn't compromise my family. Is that all?"

"No," Kara stated. "I want us to reconnect. I remember playing and learning things from you until you left. Then Krypton exploded and I felt so alone growing up with the Danvers."

"You had Superman," Morgan stated.

"Not really," Kara shrugged. "I didn't have anyone that remembered Krypton."

"Neither did I," Morgan replied. "Athena's birthday is coming up soon. You two are both invited and you may bring a guest. While here, there must be a truce between the DEO and my parents. They have a right to getting to know their granddaughter. Leave your information in the booklet by the door on the way out."

/ - / - /

Veronica rested her head against Morgan's shoulder as she flew them to Fort Rozz. How Morgan knew where Astra was, was a mystery to her but she didn't question it. All she knew was that their daughter was safe back in National City, hanging out with Carter Grant. They landed in the middle of nowhere which made her frown.

"I thought we were meeting your mother," Veronica huffed.

"We are," Morgan replied as she kicked the air around them.

Veronica heard the clank of metal and saw a sliver of something in front of them before it disappeared. "What was that?"

"Fort Rozz and its cloaking ability," Morgan answered. "You just have to know where to look."

Someone came out of Fort Rozz, glaring at the both of them. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I am Astrid In-Ze and I wish to speak with Astra," Morgan answered as she defensively stood in front of Veronica.

"Wait there," he stated before going back in.

He came out minutes later and showed them in. Astra dismissed him after he brought Astrid and Veronica to her.

"Astrid," Astra stated as she hugged her daughter. "Who is this?"

Morgan cleared her throat, "Mum, this is my human wife, Veronica Sinclair. Veronica, this is my mum, Astra."

"Astra, Astrid. I see your mum give you part of her name," Veronica chuckled. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Astra. She loves telling stories about you and life on Krypton."

"A human wife," Astra frowned. "I see that you have become weak like your cousins."

"Morgan is not weak!" Veronica snapped. "She is stronger than you!"

Astra moved to attack Veronica but was blocked by Morgan. "She may be human but she is mine, mum. She loves me and I love her. We have a daughter together. You harm my wife then you can forget about rekindling our relationship."

Astra reached up and caressed Morgan's cheek. Morgan saw a sparkle in Astra's eyes, a piece of her former self.

"Forgive me, Astrid," Astra stated. "I did not mean to hurt you."

Veronica sighed, "I forgive your mum."

"Thank you, love," Morgan smiled. "Also mum, my human name is Morgan Astrid Sinclair."

"You kept your real name," Astra pointed out. "Anyways, why are you here?"

"Like I said earlier," Morgan stated. "Veronica and I have a daughter, Athena. Her birthday is coming up and we want you to come celebrate. However there will be conditions."

Astra grumbled, "You invited Kara. Fine, I will be civil and I will tell your father to be civil too."

"I thought this would be harder," Veronica laughed as she buried her face against Morgan's back. "Who knew your mother would settle for a truce?"

"I did," Morgan sighed. "I am her only daughter. She would do anything for me."

"You are right, Astrid," Astra hummed. "I would do anything to make you happy."

"Then would you stop plotting against the humans?" Morgan pouted.

"Anything but that," Astra stated. "I am trying to save them from destroying their planet."

Morgan groaned, "Mum, whatever you are planning, just stop. The humans will save themselves. I have seen what they can do when they have so little to work with. Trust me."

Astra pursed her lips, "I will consider it."

"That's better than nothing," Morgan sighed. "Here is the invitation to the celebration and you don't have to bring a gift."

"But Athena is my first granddaughter," Astra huffed. "She deserves the best gift."

Veronica chuckled, "I think this is a good time to mention that I'm three months pregnant with the next one."

"That explains a lot," Morgan stated. "A whole lot about my missing snacks."


	4. Bombs

**Offer**

Cat Grant sighed before calling out, "Keira!"

Kara came running, "Yes, Ms. Grant?"

"Get me a salad for lunch," Cat stated. "I don't care what kind as long as it has a cheeseburger on top."

Kara nodded, "And, may I say, Ms. Grant, congratulations! The Siegel Prize, that's huge."

"I hope not, considering they're going to have to mail it to me," Cat sighed. "I won't be attending the ceremony."

"But this is the first year you beat Lois Lane," Kara pointed out.

"And as much as I would love to rub it in her annoyingly freckled button nose, I don't have anyone to watch Carter," Cat sighed again.

"Did you fire another nanny?" Kara questioned.

"No. Ella broke her leg storing my summer sandals," Cat informed.

"And your mom?" Kara asked.

"She is living down to my expectations by prioritizing her career over my own. Does your mother give a damn about your career?" Cat frowned.

Kara mumbled, "Um, well, she's not really around..."

"Oh, salad. Burger, rare. Go," Cat stated, changing the topic.

Just as Kara was almost out the door, she stopped and turned, "If you wanted, I could watch Carter overnight."

"What do you want?" Cat questioned.

"You know how sometimes people just want to help other people?" Kara replied.

"Oh, I see," Cat stated. "So, you think that if you do me this favor, that I will owe you something. Well, this is the first time I've ever seen this quality in you, Keira. I love it. (CHUCKLES) I didn't know you had it in you."

"This award is important to you. So, it's important to me," Kara stated.

"Maybe you will get that promotion someday," Cat smiled before sighing. "My son, uh, Carter... He, um, well, he's not a normal boy, thank God. He's clever and curious, and like most gifted children, he can be... shy and reserved. He needs special attention."

"Oh, do not worry, Ms. Grant," Kara beamed. "He wouldn't be safer with Supergirl."

"Oh...," Cat frowned. "Now, it's just annoying."

**Babysitting**

"Hi," Kara smiled as she walked up to the waiting school official. "Ms. Grant put my name on the list. It's Kara Danvers."

"Okay," the school official smiled. "I need you to sign here for Carter and here for Athena."

"Athena?" Kara questioned.

The school official nodded, "Yes, Mrs. Sinclair said that she called or texted about the sudden change."

"Oh, yea," Kara laughed. "I forgot to listen to the voicemail from her."

"Alright, they're all yours," the school official beamed, taking the clipboard back.

Kara smiled at the children, "Hi Carter, Athena."

"Aunt Kara, I'm hungry," Athena pouted. "Can we stop for chicken wings?"

"What about you, Carter?" Kara questioned.

Carter shrugged, "Whatever Athena wants."

/ - / - /

Kara left both in Cat's office after putting the the tub with 100 pieces of chicken wings and packets of ranch.

"How much did you get?" Winn questioned Kara.

"100 pieces, Winn," Kara answered.

Winn's eyebrows shot up, "They won't finish that many."

Kara looked around before whispering, "You want to know the secret?"

Winn nodded, "Of course, I do."

"Athena is the first Kryptonian human hybrid," Kara whispered.

"No way," Winn gasped quietly. "That's so isn't true."

"It is true because Morgan Sinclair is really my cousin, Astrid In-Ze," Kara explained. "Which makes Athena my niece."

Winn sat down in awe, "She's the first. Do you know what it means?"

Kara couldn't answer since her phone went off. It was Alex so she had to excuse herself to save her sister.

/ - / - /

Athena looked up from her finished homework to Carter. He was having fun playing video games with Winn. She was bored and wanted ice cream. She noticed that Kara was back and even though her mothers said not to use her super hearing, she did, and heard Kara save Alex from a bomb.

"Carter, are you alright?" Kara questioned upon checking up on him. "I'm so sorry I was gone."

"We're good," Winn grinned.

Kara noticed the junk food between the boys and sighed, "I'm gonna get some lunch. Thank you for watching them. Athena, do you want to come with me?"

Athena shook her head and watched Kara leave. When Winn wasn't paying attention, Carter nudged her and off they went, disappearing from sight. She only followed to keep him out trouble instead of what Carter thought, him protecting her.

**Sinclair, Not Super**

Athena looked around and wondered where Kara was. Mum had said that she had a bad feeling about today and told her to be vigilant. She was trying to be while protecting Carter.

Supergirl flew in, "Ethan Knox is on board. You have to stop the train."

"I can't," Maxwell Lord stated. "It's automated."

Kara smiled at Carter, who was in awe, and Athena, who rolled her eyes, "You two look brave and strong, can you help me?"

Carter nodded and 'Supergirl' gave him some instructions. Athena went with Carter but not before calling her mothers.

/ - / - /

"What's the sitch?" Morgan questioned into the hacked intercom devices.

"Who is this?" Director Henshaw demanded.

"Supergirl's other cousin," Morgan sighed. "My plane just landed at the airport so if you could just tell me what kind of trouble Kara is in please."

Alex took over, "There's a bomb on Maxwell Lord's bullet train. There's also a bomb at your location. You need to evacuate everyone."

Morgan rolled her eyes and scanned the whole building for the bomb. "And Bingo was his name-o. Assist Kara and I'll handle the bomb here."

"What?! No!" Director Henshaw growled but the hacked line was cut. "Agent Vasquez, please tell me you got a name for that hack."

Agent Vasquez shook her head as the DEO agents headed out to get to the airport.

/ - / - /

Newcast: Supergirl saves the day again but who is her flying friend in black?

"Where is Supergirl?" Cat huffed. "I want her to get me an interview with her friend in black."

Kara cleared her throat, "I don't think they're friends. Maybe frenemies."

"That would be the correct term," someone stated from behind them. "Or we could use the word, 'rival.' Either or."

Cat and Kara spun around to see the masked being in black, lounging on Kara's chair with their feet on the desk.

"How did you get in here?" Cat questioned.

The masked person chuckled as they got up, "The balcony. Anyways, I have to get to my day job."

"What is your day job?" Cat asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Ms. Grant?" The person laughed before taking off.

/ - / - /

"How was your stunt?" Veronica asked when Morgan arrived home.

"Annoying as fuck," Morgan grumbled as she took off the mask and black suit, revealing flawless skin in a black lingerie. "I'm glad this place has lots of huge trees to hide the fact that you have an alien wife."

Veronica giggled, "Come here and ravish me, Morgan."

Morgan walked over to Veronica and pulled her away from the washing the dishes from lunch. "I sense someone has been a very bad girl. I think you may be abducting fugitive aliens and starting a fight ring."

"I'm not hiding anything," Veronica smirked. "You can take a look at my software."

They kissed as Morgan lifted Veronica up and carried her to their bedroom for some fun.


	5. Athena's Party

**Early Arrivals**

Athena woke up and ran to her mothers' room. She found her mom cuddling into mum like usual and jumped on the bed. Mum reached out and pulled on Athena's leg, making her fall onto the soft mattress. Athena giggled as she was pulled in between her mothers.

"Morning Athena," mom mumbled. "And happy birthday."

Mum yawned, "What your mom said and Athena, you can't jump on our bed any more. Mom is pregnant with your little brother or sister."

"Okay," Athena agreed before receiving her morning kisses.

Morgan pecked Veronica's lips and rolled out of bed, "Come on, birthday girl. Bathroom first, then breakfast. Get some more sleep, Mrs. Sinclair."

Veronica yawned, "Will do. I'll be up in a bit to help. Athena, you be good for mum."

/ - / - /

Cat and Carter Grant arrived at the Sinclairs at 11 on the dot and was about to ring the doorbell when the doors opened.

"Carter!" Athena beamed while Morgan sighed, "Athena... welcome Cat, Carter. Come on in. You two are the first to arrive."

"Oh good," Cat smiled. "Go on, Carter. Is there salad?"

Morgan chuckled, "Yes. Veronica is preparing it right now. I was about to get the grill going."

"So what's on the menu?" Cat questioned as they arrived at the kitchen.

"Hamburgers, hot dogs, grilled chicken, and Korean short ribs that have been marinated to perfection. Not much fat on them," Morgan informed. "Side dishes are salad, corn on the cob, mashed and baked potatoes, and lastly pot stickers. Dessert is the fruit tart birthday cake."

"The alcohol cabinet is open," Veronica smiled. "If you want wine, I can head down to the cellar."

"I'm fine with the hard dark liquor," Cat stated.

Morgan pecked Veronica's cheek. "You take it easy and leave all the heavy lifting to me."

"Pregnant, not invalid," Veronica huffed.

"All I said was no heavy lifting," Morgan laughed as she headed to the backyard.

/ - / - /

Lena Luthor let herself into the Sinclairs' home and went to the kitchen. "Veronica, Morgan, I hope you two have lunch ready. Where is the little birthday girl?"

"Lena!" Athena squealed, running to her. "You came!"

"I did promise you I would, Athena," Lena smiled.

"Lunch is ready," Morgan informed as she came in with a tray of cooked meats. "Toasted hamburger and hot dog buns plus the meat."

"Hello again, Lena," Veronica smiled. "That's a lovely dress, isn't Morgan?"

"Very lovely," Morgan stated as she set a plate in front of Veronica. "Eat up before the 3 o'clock party invitees get here and run us ragged and annoyed."

"3 o'clock? I thought it was just us," Cat sighed. "Who did you invite?"

"Just some relatives I didn't know were still alive and friends," Morgan replied. "Besides, I think you might enjoy watching your employees drunk."

Lena chuckled, "This party will be interesting."

"I should hope so, Lena," Cat stated. "The last couple of birthdays were extremely bland."

"Mum, I'm hungry," Athena pouted, not minding their conversation until her stomach growled.

"Let's eat," Morgan chuckled before serving Athena the food she asked for.

**Party Guests**

Astra and Non arrived with a big box for Athena. Morgan shook her head as she helped get the box into the living room.

"Athena, come here," Morgan called and Athena rushed over from the kitchen.

"Yes, mum?" Athena beamed.

Morgan smiled and turned Athena to Astra and Non. "Athena, these two are my parents, Astra and Non."

"So my grandparents?" Athena asked.

"Yes, sweetie," Morgan confirmed.

Athena looked at Astra and Non before hugging both of them individually. Non, awkwardly, hugged back while Astra fully accepted the little girl, even picking her up.

"Athena, why don't you take your grandparents to the kitchen?" Morgan suggested when the door bell rang.

Morgan smiled as Astra carried Athena to wherever pointed with Non following quietly. The door bell rang again and Morgan sighed as she went to answer the door. Upon answering, Morgan came face to face with Kara, Alex, Winn, James, Lucy, and Director Henshaw.

"Welcome," Morgan greeted them. "Party is that way. Play nice for the birthday girl."

/ - / - /

Dinner was underway when the last of the guests arrived. It was Maggie Sawyer, Clark Kent, and Lois Lane. Morgan and Veronica stood back and watched as things were set in motion.

"I think your father will break," Veronica whispered into Morgan's ear.

Morgan chuckled, "Okay. Non breaks and leaves but Alex will want in on Astra's and Maggie's pants."

"And we all know that Lena will want Kara," Veronica smirked.

"She has to fight Cat for Kara," Morgan grinned. "Now what about Lucy? Fix her issues with her sister and does she finally get a significant other?"

"Mum! We need more meat!" Athena shouted, running to them.

Morgan picked Athena up, "Okay, sweetie. Which one do we start with first?"

"Chicken," Athena answered. "Mom, you coming?"

Veronica laughed and followed her wife and daughter. Morgan set Athena down into a seat next to Carter before grabbing several trays from the refrigerator to take to the grill. Morgan may or may not have used her heat vision to speed the cooking up a bit while Veronica distracted the kids with a game and the adults with drinks.

/ - / - /

After the initial general questions about who knew who and how, Cat sat to Carter's right on one of the longer and more comfortable couches. To Carter's left was Athena, then Veronica, and Morgan.

Morgan passed Athena the first present out of five. Athena ripped off the colorful paper and opened the box. From Cat and Carter Grant was a new sketch book and color pencils.

"Thank you so much, Mr. and Ms. Grant," Athena beamed while Carter cast his eyes away, blushing slightly.

Next was Lena's present. It was another Nerf gun set at which Morgan grumbled about.

"I can't wait to try this out later," Athena gushed. "Lena, you're the best!"

"It was nothing," Lena chuckled before receiving a hug like Cat and Carter.

Veronica hit Morgan when Athena revealed Astra's and Non's gift. It was a Kryptonian service droid and only about ten people knew what it was. Morgan sent glares at Astra, who glared back. It was a typical mother-daughter eye conversation.

"Right... Athena, you can play with that later," Morgan coughed. "Give your grandparents a hug and see what mom got you."

Athena did as told but a lot of people couldn't stop looking at Athena's robot. Veronica sighed and had Athena sit on her lap for her present.

Cat glanced over at Kara while Athena received her last two gifts. Kara had been really giddy since she started drinking the 'water' Morgan handed to her, even Clark was buzzed. It was nice to see Kara relaxed and enjoying her time without being overly happy.

**Until Next Time**

The first to leave was Clark and Lois, not that Morgan really cared. She was too busy making sure Non and Director Henshaw didn't break the truce and kill each other.

"Non, it is time to go," Astra stated, noticing Morgan's dilemma.

Non mumbled a good bye and gave Athena a hug when she initiated one. Astra sadly hugged her granddaughter, daughter, and daughter-in-law goodbye.

"Mum, you're welcomed here, anytime," Morgan smiled.

Astra smiled back, "Thank you, Astrid. I'll see you around."

Lena, Cat, and Carter left after helping clean up the mess in the common room. Cat, Morgan, and Veronica pretended not to notice Carter giving Athena a peck on the cheek.

After them were Maggie, James, Lucy, Director Henshaw, and Winn. This left the Sinclairs with just Alex, and Kara.

"Time for bed, sweetie," Veronica smiled as she picked up Athena. "It's a good thing tomorrow is Sunday."

Morgan pecked their cheeks before Veronica ascended the stairs with Athena in her arms. She turned to Alex and Kara.

"What did you give her?" Alex demanded.

Morgan chuckled, "Alien alcohol since earth's does nothing. Don't worry, I didn't give her too much. Just a pint."

Alex blinked, "Where did you get it?"

"Underground alien bar," Morgan smirked. "There are a lot of fugitive aliens you know. Not all are about killing. I'm one of the peaceful ones. Also why invite your boss?"

"I don't know how he knows but he wanted to see Athena for himself," Alex stated.

Morgan nodded, "Anyways, it's late. Why don't you grab a guest room with your sister? I didn't realize she would be a lightweight. Makes me wonder if Clark got Lois home alright."

Alex giggled, "I didn't realize you could care for him."

"The family motto: El mayarah," Morgan stated. "Stronger together. We will all need each other which reminds me, I can pull my mother out of her own plan but not my father. He won't stop but I know Kara will win with our help."

"Okay," Alex nodded slightly. "Every little bit of information helps."

"That works both ways, Alex," Morgan replied. "I need in on your DEO system."

Alex looked at Morgan, "I'll get you in."

**After Party**

Kara groaned as she woke up that morning. She felt someone help her sit up before she was handed a round pill like a Tylenol and water. She took it and a few minutes later, she felt relief from the light pounding in her head.

"How are you feeling, Kara?" came a familiar voice.

Kara opened her eyes, "Morgan? What are you doing here?"

Morgan chuckled, "This is my home, Kara. I let you and Alex stay in one of the guest rooms. Come on, time for breakfast."

"Ugh, I need a shower," Kara grumbled.

"Bathroom is behind that door," Morgan informed. "There are a couple set of clothes in there for you to pick and wear. The rest of us will be in the kitchen."

/ - / - /

"Minerva," Athena giggled at the Kryptonian service robot.

"Athena, please sit and eat," Morgan smiled. "Unless you don't want to go to the zoo with Carter."

Athena looked at Morgan with a shock look and quickly helped herself into her seat. Veronica smirked at her wife's tactic and placed a plate of pancakes in front of Athena.

"Remember Athena," Veronica reminded. "You will behave for Carter's nanny and if anything goes wrong, you call mum."

"Can I bring Minerva?" Athena questioned.

Morgan sighed, "No sweetie. Minerva stays home. I don't want other people trying to buy or stealing your gift from your grandparents."

"Oh," Athena nodded. "Okay."

"I see you have parenting down," Alex chuckled. "A domestic Kryptonian with a human for a wife."

Morgan smirked, "It seems to be the current trend. Just look at Clark and Lois. Kara will find someone soon."

"What will I find?" Kara asked as she came in.

"A human significant other," Alex smiled. "Or so your cousin predicts."

Kara rolled her eyes, "I wish."

Veronica grinned, "What my wife is trying to say is that instead of looking for a male counterpart, try women. Preferably rich boss-type women."

"Babe, you're married to me so stop hitting on my cousin," Morgan pouted as Veronica handed Kara breakfast.

Veronica walked over to Morgan and pecked her cheeks. "I love and want only you, Morgan Astrid In-Ze Sinclair."

Morgan wrapped her arm around Veronica as Kara awed, "You two are so cute."

"I will deny it," Morgan huffed. "Anyways, eat up and get to wherever you two need to be. I have a meeting to get to."

"Have a good day at the office," Veronica smiled as Morgan pecked her cheek. "I'll see you later."

Morgan took Veronica's hand before suggesting, "Walk me to the door?"

Veronica giggled but walked her wife to the door.

"I wished I had something like that," Kara sighed, watching the couple disappear through the door.

Alex sighed, "I do too, Kara."


	6. Poking And Prodding

**DEO**

"I'm surprised you actually showed up," Alex stated as she adjusted the Krytonite level for a higher setting. "Is 20% good or higher?"

"Set it to 30%," Morgan replied as she stretched her arms. "Actually, do 50%."

Alex looked at her with surprised, "That won't kill you right?"

"Nope," Morgan chuckled. "My resistance level is strong enough to withstand it."

Alex set the level to 50% Krytonite and got on the fight pad. She waited for Morgan to adjust but it turned out to be the wrong move. Morgan strike first and Alex barely had time to block.

"You should always be ready, Alex," Morgan grinned. "So Superman left Kara with your family?"

"Yes," Alex huffed as she countered Morgan's kick. "Why didn't you take her from us then?"

"My daughter just turned 12, Alex," Morgan stated.

Alex grunted from a punch, "So you were busy with starting a family."

"That's right," Morgan answered while dodging a kick. "Athena was to be protected in every possible way and if I had taken Kara at the time, Veronica would have lost Kara, Athena, and me. Kara would have never known you and have a family to count on."

"You left Superman and Supergirl to survive on their own without your protection," Alex heaved. "Do you think they did okay?"

"Better than okay," Morgan grinned. "But Superman could definitely avoid damages to city properties. Same for Kara."

Alex raised her eyebrow, "Why that?"

"The city should be protected as much as the citizens residing in the area," Morgan replied. "One fallen building will cause another to fall and will double the death rate, just because it had not be evacuated before a Super sent an alien hurtling towards it."

"I see your point," Alex puffed as she tried to land another punch.

Morgan got tired of playing around with Alex and quickly grounded her. Alex laid on her back breathing heavily as she stared intensely at Morgan.

"How?" Alex questioned.

Morgan smirked, "The DEO isn't the only one with this technology. Lena Luthor has been training me in resisting the effects of Krytonite for years."

Alex disengaged the Krytonite after Morgan helped her up. Alex was impressed by Morgan's resistance to Krytonite and wondered if she could get Kara to do the same.

**Drinks**

It was a Friday night and Veronica went with Morgan to the bar, leaving Athena in the care of Minerva the Kryptonian service robot. Maggie had just stepped in and spotted the two at the bar with their usual order, both waters.

"Hey Sinclairs," Maggie greeted. "Enjoying a night out without the little one, I see."

"That we are," Morgan chuckled. "So where is your girlfriend?"

Maggie shrugged, "We broke up. Something about me being committed to my job over my relationship."

"It's usually like that for a cop," Veronica smiled before pecking Morgan's cheek. "I'm going to freshen up. I expect you to behave while I'm gone."

After Veronica was out of hearing range, Maggie coughed. "She still has you on a tight leash there."

"Not as tight as the one I have on her," Morgan quipped. "So I noticed you staring at a certain person I invited to Athena's party."

"Well, normally you would just invite Lena, Cat, Carter, and me," Maggie pointed out. "So there was some new people to take note and be wary of."

"I wish you luck when you run into 'her' again," Morgan smirked. "One day, I'll find you here with her and I'll be collecting the bets."

Maggie chuckled, "What's your wager?"

"$200 per bet," Morgan grinned. "Can you match it?"

"I can," Maggie answered. "So go on. What are the bets?"

Morgan smiled mischievously, "Alex and Kara Danvers are baby gays. Kara will get in bed with Cat Grant and Lena Luthor. Lucy Lane is gay."

"Babe, stop being foolish," Veronica stated as she rejoined them. "The only thing that will be happening is Alex Danvers getting into Maggie's pants unless your mom, Astra, steals Alex first."

Maggie choked on her saliva, "Astra wants Alex?!"

"I forgot about that," Morgan stated. "Thanks for the reminder, love."

"Anytime," Veronica laughed as she rubbed Morgan's back. "So what do you say to a game of billiard (pool)?"

"Care to make a wager?" Morgan baited with a smile.

Veronica smirked, "Maggie, you should watch me own this silly Kryptonian. She will make a great cunt licker after I win."

Morgan laughed, "But if I win, you get the ropes, love."

Maggie chuckled, "Do I get to watch what comes after the game?"

"No," Veronica replied quickly as she hugged her wife. "This is mine to look at only. Find another girl, Sawyer."

"At least I tried," Maggie grinned as she followed them to the pool table.

**Supers**

"It's so wonderful up here," Kara smiled as she raced with Morgan in the sky.

"Not bad of an outfit," Morgan commented. "Could do without the cape."

"Is that all you wanted to talk about while we're up here?" Kara sighed.

Morgan shook her head, "Not at all. This is just a friendly flight with Q&A."

Kara grinned, "So how long have you been on earth?"

"A lot longer than you and Clarke combined," Morgan answered. "It will be 50 years in March. Veronica will probably throw me a party on my spaceship as we circle earth."

"Your ship is still operational?" Kara gasped. "Hey! You owe me a space ride! You promised you would take me to space when we ever met again."

Morgan grinned, "I remember. We'll have to do it when you're not so busy."

"It seems we have a situation," Kara stated, due to their superhearing. "Want to join me?"

"Sure," Morgan grinned and pulled her mask on which was apart of her flying uniform.

/ - / - /

Supergirl stopped the cars from hitting the group of school kids on the crosswalk while a masked Morgan stood behind her. The guy in the BMW was slowly recovering from the sudden stop while the guy in the other car got out of his car.

"You broke my nose!" He shouted.

Supergirl retorted, "Watch where you're going next time."

He yelled, "You totaled my freaking car!"

"Before you totaled all these kids!" Supergirl huffed.

Morgan sensed it was about to get bad and stepped in front of Supergirl as the guy stepped forward. The guy threw a punch and Morgan faked being hit. Everyone gasped as Morgan touched her 'injured' cheek.

"I... I'm... I'm so... so sorry," the guy stuttered.

"It's fine," Morgan stated. "Everyone, just take a deep breath and let it out slowly. We're all okay and no one is hurt that badly."

Supergirl rested her hand on Morgan's shoulder before they took off from the scene.

/ - / - /

News reporter: Supergirl Stops Road Rage Meanwhile Masked Marauder Calms Everyone Down.

"Thanks for saving me back there," Kara smiled at her cousin.

"It was nothing," Morgan grinned. "But whenever you need to blow off some steam, call me and we'll work it out."

"That is not the name I gave our masked mystery being," Cat Grant huffed as she walked out of her office. "Kerah, get me lunch. Morgan, now is not the time to be chatting with my paid employees."

Morgan chuckled, "Well Cat, what was the name you gave our masked hero?"

"The Shadow," Cat answered. "The being wears black. They're mysterious and they just know when to step in. I bet that person behind the mask has a lot of technology skills to be able to oversee the whole city."

Morgan shrugged but winked at Kara. "The Shadow probably does and it is probably better than what Batman has back in his Batcave."


	7. Behind Close Curtains

**Mother-Daughter Disputes**

"You would be a wonderful addition to my army," Astra informed. "You will stand beside me and your father."

"Like I said before, mum," Morgan groaned. "No is no. I'm not on your side and I'm not on Kara's side."

Astra huffed at Morgan's refusal to join Myriad. "Earth will be better off with Myriad in place."

Morgan growled, "No it won't. Myriad will turn every human into mindless robots. We need our free will to survive."

They glared at each other and didn't notice Athena come down into the basement.

"Mum, will you read me to sleep?" Athena asked, unaware of the tension.

"No!" Morgan shouted before realizing who it was. "Shit!"

It was too late. Athena was in tears and running upstairs to Veronica.

Morgan sighed, "Mum, I'm not joining Myriad and that's final. So if you don't mind, I have a little girl I need to apologize to."

Astra stopped Morgan from going with a hug. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I see that you have more important things to worry about than Myriad."

"Thank you for understanding, mum," Morgan smiled sadly. "And maybe you should really rethink Myriad. There are other ways to get the people of earth to save their planet."

/ - / - /

Morgan knocked on Athena's door which was open. "May I come in?"

Athena sniffled and buried herself against Veronica's side. Veronica sighed and gestured for Morgan to come in. Morgan took a seat on the edge of the full size bed.

"Athena, love, I'm sorry for shouting at you," Morgan apologized. "I was angry at your grandma but that really doesn't excuse me from hurting you. Athena, please look at me."

"No," Athena huffed. "You were mean."

"I know," Morgan sighed. "I love you so much, Athena. I shouldn't have yell at you. I'll let mom read to you and go now."

Morgan leaned over and pecked Veronica's cheek. She rubbed Athena's shoulder before getting up. Athena was upset but couldn't pass up the usual routine and grabbed Morgan by the wrist.

"We're not done with Harry Potter," Athena pouted. "And I will forgive you if you make me chocolate chip pancakes with a strawberry smoothie for breakfast."

"Okay," Morgan beamed, pulling Athena into a hug and winking at Veronica.

Astra watched the whole scene from outside Athena's room. It reminded her of when she was younger and dealing with Astrid back on Krypton. Her little Astrid was her world and she could see that her little girl had grown up to be a wonderful mother. It tugged at her heart. She wanted a family to be with and her Astrid has been extending her hand towards that path. Astra made up her mind. She just needed help foiling her own plans for Myriad.

**Secret Affairs?**

Alex picked up take out on her way home. She never had to pull out her gun in the safety of her home until that night. The window was open and the curtains were flowing with the light night sky wind.

"Who's there?" Alex demanded.

"Just me," a figure answered from the shadows.

Alex turned on the lights and frowned at the sight of Astra. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought we could talk," Astra stated. "I visited Astrid a few days ago and I changed my mind about what will happen."

"Changed your mind about killing humans?" Alex questioned as she closed the door behind her, locking it.

"Not killing, mind control," Astra explained. "That's what Myriad is about. Mind controlling a large group of people to figure out a way to save the planet and act on our findings."

Alex frowned, "Then why not stop it yourself?"

Astra sighed, "If I quit now, I would be killed for not being committed to our cause. The cause that I started with promises that the remaining Kryptonians and prisoners who help will rule earth together. Plus I think my death would hurt both Kara and Astrid."

"Even Athena to some extent," Alex added. "So why me?"

"You are a brave one. A worthy warrior," Astra stated. "Also I'm sure Kara will blab. She was never good at keeping secrets. I would have ask Astrid if it wasn't for the fact that she has Athena and another child on the way."

Alex cleared her throat, "She's having another kid? Wow, she's quick."

"Back on Krypton, we were allowed one birth," Astra informed. "Astrid was a miracle from a drunken night with Non. Meanwhile my mother had Alura and me. Twins are quite rare."

"Okay, I'll work with you but won't members of your army start to question you?" Alex pointed out.

"I am their General," Astra huffed. "Defiance is met with punishment and possibly death. Besides, I can just say I'm surveiling the city for extra measurement or that I'm visiting my daughter. Astrid does live close by."

Alex nodded, "That's great and all but I'm hungry and tired. We can continue on another night."

"Of course. Good night," Astra agreed before flying out the window.

Alex sighed and dropped everything on the table. She pulled a chair and dug into her take out, her mind still on Astra's impromptu visit.

/ - / - /

Veronica cuddled into Morgan's side that night. She could tell that Morgan was almost in her 'sleep' trance when her phone went off.

"Could you get my phone, babe?" Veronica smiled.

She heard Morgan reach over for her phone. It was a text from Lena.

Luthor: Sinclair, what's the name of the restaurant we went to on our first date?

Sinclair: It was Grounders. Why?

Luthor: You + Me for old times sake. Plus I have news for you.

"Veronica, it's bedtime for you," Morgan grumbled. "Don't make break your phone."

Veronica chuckled, "I'm texting Lena."

"Text her to go to sleep or else I will fly over there and break her phone after breaking yours," Morgan huffed. "You two need your beauty sleep. I don't want a repeat of what happened last time when I wasn't here to stop you two from late night texting."

Luthor: Veronica? Is Morgan mad? Does she want to go to Grounders with us?

Sinclair: Here. No. Possibly.

Luthor: Did she bring up last time?

Sinclair: YES! Sleep now before she breaks our phones!

"Okay, I'm done texting," Veronica informed as another text from Lena came through.

"I don't get why you insist on hating her in public and loving her in private," Morgan sighed. "I am so getting her a girlfriend so she can text her instead of you. You are mine."

Veronica giggled as she answered the text. "That would be interfering with the bets."

Morgan huffed, "It's called speeding things up. Now no more phone. I need my cuddles."

Veronica laughed while Morgan set the phone back on the nightstand with the charger plugged in.

**UST?**

Cat Grant knew when someone was staring at her and that was what Kara was doing, staring at her. She did appreciate her brunette assistant but knew Kara was a forbidden fruit.

'I will never do the whole boss-employee relationship cliché,' Cat thought before frowning at Kara.

Kara noticed that she had been caught and quickly looked away, flustered.

Cat smirked. 'I am still good at that. Maybe I should call her in and mess with her a bit. Kara may prove to be an exception depending what she does next.'

/ - / - / (From Kara's Viewpoint)

'Oh shit! She saw me!' Kara looked away, flustered by the fact that she was caught.

Kara sighed. 'Cat Grant is so out of my league. How could I possibly ask her out without embarrassing myself? Plus I don't even know if she's gay. Maybe bisexual since she did have Carter.'

"Kara?" Winn called, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Yes Winn?" Kara questioned.

"Oh good, you're back," Winn smiled. "It's almost lunchtime."

"Oh! I have to get Ms. Grant her salad!" Kara gasped, standing up and leaving. "Thank you, Winn. I owe you."

Winn sighed as he watched Kara go, "I was going to ask if you wanted to have lunch together."


	8. Altered Plans

**Super Corp**

Lena Luthor arrived at Grounders and took up the usual booth. Her favorite waitress, Clarke Griffin, came by.

"Hey Luthor," Clarke greeted. "Should I get the usual while you wait for them to show up?"

Lena smiled, "Actually I'll try something new. How come you're not at the hospital?"

Clarke chuckled as she handed her a menu, "Just taking a three day break from it and spending it with my wife. So when are you going to find someone special before Morgan plays matchmaker?"

"Soon," Lena smirked. "I have my eyes on someone."

"Then I wish you good luck," Clarke beamed. "I'll be back with water."

/ - / - /

Kara strode into Grounders and spotted Lena right away. Morgan had texted her a few minutes earlier to meet up with Lena with a message. She walked over to the booth.

"Hi Lena," Kara smiled, catching Lena's attention.

"Kara, welcome," Lena smiled back. "Coming to get lunch?"

Kara nodded, "I am here to join you. Morgan texted me. Her phone is acting so weird that she couldn't text or call you. Same with Veronica's phone."

"Oh," Lena acknowledged. "Take a seat. I'll have to see them later this week and fix their phones."

"So... this is my first time here," Kara informed. "What do you recommend?"

"If you have a big appetite like Morgan, I recommend the Krytonite burger," Lena chuckled. "It is BLT style with two patties. One made with pork and beef and the other is lamb. There's unlimited fries and free refills on water and soda."

"I think I'll get that one," Kara grinned before getting up. "Order for me with a coke. I need to freshen up."

Lena watched Kara head to the bathroom. She heard a meow from her phone and looked down. There was a message from Morgan that read 'Enjoy your date with Kara Danvers. My wife and I expect to hear about the details soon. Anyways, back to giving her pleasure and causing mischief.'

Lena shook her head with a smirk.  _That evil devil cat. I'll have to get my revenge._

Kara came back after Lena had ordered for them. She blushed when Lena actively flirted with her.

**General Sanvers**

"So I have to show your mother around," Maggie sighed as Astra got out of Morgan's car.

"Yes," Morgan smirked, handing over a packet of bills. "This should be enough for her makeover and such. Also you'll have reinforcement soon. They will be arriving soon. Bye mum. Have fun with the humans."

Maggie grumbled but took the money. Morgan waved and drove off. Maggie sighed and turned to Astra.

"How did she get you to agree to this?" Maggie questioned.

Astra huffed, "A wager. I lost."

Maggie chuckled, "Morgan only makes wagers she can win. She's a cheat in that way."

"So it seems she still enjoys the dark side," Astra smirked. "That's my little Astrid."

"You're proud of her?!" Maggie gasped. "How the hell are you proud of her?!"

"Proud of who?" Someone asked after putting their car in park.

"My daughter, Alex," Astra answered. "Apparently earth has not taken away her mischievous cunning."

"So it hasn't, since I'm here," Alex sighed. "Anyways, you two better get in. We don't have all day."

/ - / - /

"You have to get something other black," Maggie groaned.

"But black is slim and fitting," Astra stated.

Alex shook her head, "We can't leave until you pick out a bright color to wear. She'll have our heads."

Astra sighed, "Fine but I will choose."

Astra walked away from the duo towards a racket of dresses. Maggie shook her head and leaned against the wall.

"How did we get roped into this?" Maggie sighed.

"Morgan offered me intel direct from the source," Alex stated. "It's for a case I'm working on. What about you?"

"I thought I was babysitting mini-Morgan," Maggie stated. "I was planning to stuff her with sweets and hand back a ticking sugarbomb. Can't do that with Astra but I can definitely appreciate the show."

"You can't be seriously checking Astra out?" Alex huffed.

"I am," Maggie smirked. "Morgan doesn't mind it one bit. I think she takes joy that someone will be there for Astra when Non mysteriously disappear."

"What do you know?" Alex scoffed.

Maggie glanced over at Astra, who was still looking at dresses, and answered, "I know what Morgan know and what Morgan knows, Veronica Sinclair and Lena Luthor will know. The four of us run in a tight circle and no secrets are kept from each other, Alex Danvers of the DEO."

Maggie stepped away from the wall and joined Astra. She was not subtle in her attempt to gain Astra's favor but Astra welcomed it since it has been awhile since she had been noticed by another than Non. However, Non has lost her favor when Astrid came into their life.

Alex frowned and wondered how much Maggie knew. She would need to speak with Astra and Morgan, separately, and ask Agent Vasquez with looking up some information. Alex sighed and joined the two in looking for a dress.

**Sinclairs**

"Mum? Mom?" Athena questioned as she searched the house. "Where are they hiding?"

Athena turned when she heard a noise. She saw Minerva fly past and toward the basement door, carrying some supplies. She followed the service robot down to the basement and found her parents.

"Mum! Mom!" Athena beamed as she ran over to them. "I've been looking for you two."

Morgan caught their daughter and chuckled, "No running in the basement, love. Why were you looking for us?"

"I'm hungry," Athena answered as Veronica took her from Morgan. "Is it time for dinner?"

Morgan checked her watch and sighed, "It's too late to start cooking. How about going out to eat?"

Veronica smirked, "To Grounders. You owe me some burgers, Morgan."

"Kryptonite burger!" Athena cheered. "I want a Kryptonite burger!"

"Okay," Morgan sighed happily and picked up her wife, flying all three of them out of the basement. "Minerva, protect the house while we're gone."

/ - / - /

"Thanks Clarke," Morgan beamed when Clarke came back with their orders. "Send my compliments to Lexa."

"Will do," Clarke smiled. "Enjoy your dinner."

A few moments after Clarke had left, the Sinclairs were ambushed by Lena, Kara, Alex, Maggie, and Astra.

"Hey Sinclairs," Maggie smirked. "I hope you don't mind us joining you three for dinner."

Athena grinned, "The more the merrier. Right, mum?"

Morgan gritted her teeth in a tight smile, "Of course, little one. The more the merrier."

"How did you guys even know we were here?" Veronica whispered at Lena.

Lena giggled, "I tracked you guys and texted Maggie to join me. She brought along the others."

Veronica grumbled, "There goes our quiet family dinner plans."

"I have to agree," Morgan frowned as the others started to order.


	9. Halloween 1/2

**Dressing Up**

"How do I look?" Athena questioned all the adults and Carter when she came down in a customized Supergirl costume.

Morgan chuckled, "I hope no one mistakes you for the real Supergirl and asks you to save their pet snake."

"Picture time!" Veronica announced. "Athena, stand next to Carter."

Cat sighed, "Matching costumes. I can't believe you corrupted my child, Morgan."

"I didn't do anything," Morgan laughed as Veronica snapped away with the camera.

"Okay, off you two go," Veronica smiled. "Maggie, make sure they get their bags filled to the brim."

Astra leaned towards Morgan. "I am not getting this holiday. Why are they dressing up?"

"A disguise to avoid real monsters or so how the humans explain their culture," Morgan stated. "For the children, it's mostly fun for them to dress up and collect free candy from people. You should go with Maggie and observe. Help keep an eye on Athena and Carter. Veronica and I and a few others are staying behind to set up for the party."

"Party?" Astra frowned as Maggie walked over.

"The party is for us adults to indulge in feast after our mini-heroes go to bed," Maggie explained from overhearing. "It'll be fun, Astra. So are you staying to help with preparations or going with me and the kids?"

"The children will need watching, Detective Sawyers," Astra stated before Athena hugged her.

"Come on, grandma," Athena beamed. "You can help me beat Maggie and Carter with the candy contest. It's by how heavy your candy bags are by the end of the night."

"Let's get going," Astra smiled at Athena.

"Hold up, mum," Morgan grinned and held up a costume. "You have to look the part too."

Athena tugged Astra's hand, "I'll help you put it on, grandma."

Astra sighed, "Pray tell this costume will not be your death, Astrid."

/ - / - /

"This is ridiculous," Astra huffed when she came out in her costume. "A bunny suit."

Morgan blushed, "I... oh my... there must have been a mix up, mum. Veronica, what happened to the witch costume?"

"I found something that fitted your mother's image better than some silly witch costume," Veronica stated and smiled at Astra. "You look lovely, Astra. Now I can see where Astrid gets her beauty."

"Of course it's from me," Astra stated. "Like her father really helped in the miracle that is Astrid. Now let's go collect candy, children."

"Maggie! You better protect my mum!" Morgan huffed as they headed to the front door.

"Morgan!" Veronica called out. "I'm getting hungry!"

Morgan shook her head and walked to the kitchen with her wife. The others followed to help with the side dishes and get started on the drinks.

**Trouble**

"Trick or treat," Athena and Carter beamed with their bags of candy up.

"Feeling cold?" Maggie questioned Astra.

Astra smiled, "I'm fine. Are you?"

Maggie chuckled, "Not at all. You're the one in that revealing costume."

"You seem to love it with the way you can't stop staring," Astra smirked. "I will be staying at Astrid's tonight. Are you staying the night?"

"Maybe," Maggie grinned before frowning. "Where are Athena and Carter?"

Astra scanned the street and shook her head, "I can't see them."

"Shit," Maggie groaned. "If we don't find them soon, Cat Grant, Morgan, and Veronica will kill me."

"We can get a better view from the sky," Astra stated but Maggie shook her head.

"No one can know about your powers here," Maggie informed. "I have to call Morgan before we get into more trouble."

Astra took Maggie's phone when Maggie took it out. "We're calling the real Supergirl."

/ - / - /

Kara slipped out of the house after mumbling an excuse to leave for a bit. She changed onto her suit and flew off to help Maggie and Astra.

Morgan sighed and pecked Veronica's cheek. "Seems like the kids disappeared on Maggie and Astra. I'll be back."

"Leave it Supergirl," Veronica smiled. "We have lots to do still."

"Fine but if Kara isn't back in an hour, I'm going myself," Morgan grumbled as she got back to making appetizers. "I can't get over these sweet potato and avocado bites."

"Neither can the guests, love," Veronica giggled. "I personally love the cheesy crab poppers. We need another plate of them."

"I wonder if they will be able to eat dinner after so many appetizers," Morgan hummed. "I'll get you your crab poppers now, love."

**Rescue**

"It's illegal to kidnap children," Athena pointed out to their captors. "When my mum hears about this, she's going to come and kick your butts."

"Shut the kid up," grumbled #1.

#2 huffed and put tape over Athena's and Carter's mouths. Athena rolled her eyes at them while gently squeezing Carter's hand in assurance. They were going to be okay and someone would rescue them.

Carter felt Athena wiggled against their bonds until something fell onto the ground. #2 heard and picked it up.

"Look, it's a button of some sort," #2 chuckled. "Reminds me of those Life Alert commercials."

#1 took it from #2 and inspected it. He pressed the button several times and frowned.

"Nothing happened," #1 huffed. "Must be a toy."

/ - / - /

Veronica looked at Morgan as they both gotten texts of Athena's whereabouts. Veronica sighed and waved Morgan off.

"Love you and I promise to bring back the kids," Morgan smiled before pecking Veronica and taking off.

Everyone in the room felt the gush of wind and Cat Grant frowned, "And when were you and Morgan going to tell me that Morgan is The Shadow?"

"Um... never," Veronica stated. "Anyways, back to work, all of you. Morgan will be back with Kara, Maggie, Astra, and the kids in a bit. We might as well have everything ready."

/ - / - /

Kara heard her phone beep and answered it. It was a three way call between Morgan, Maggie, and herself.

"You guys would be so dead if I didn't need back up," Morgan grumbled. "Get to (random address) now!"

"Be there soon," Kara answered and flew even faster to get there.

Meanwhile Maggie dragged Astra into a dark alley for anonymity before having Astra fly them to said location. Morgan got there first and surprisingly the Astra-Maggie duo beat Supergirl in getting there.

"So what's the plan?" Maggie questioned.

"There are four exits but I can reduce it to one when I heat vision the metal doors," Morgan informed. "A total of eight men. Two are at their main escape. Another two securing the kids and the others are on look out."

"Knock them out and take their weapons," Maggie stated. "And rescuing the kids."

The four nodded in agreement. Astra and Kara dealt with the guards at the entrance while Morgan went to laser down the other exits.

/ - / - /

Astra and Supergirl flew around, distracting the kidnappers, while Maggie got to the kids. Maggie motioned for them to stay quiet as she cut the ropes with a switchblade. She failed to see an alien weapon pointed at her from behind.

Everyone tensed when it became deadly silent after the thud of a body hitting the ground. Astra and Kara were still midair and Maggie was nearly done freeing the kids. There was a groan before the cracking of bones. The still body of Morgan shifted, growing large, dark, and leathery.

Soon, standing before them all was a raging black dragon (medium size Game of Throne dragon). Maggie doubled her efforts and dragged the kids outside of the abandoned building. There was a terrifying roar before the room went ablaze in flames. Nothing survived except for the two remaining Kryptonians, alien weapons, and dragon.

"What is my mum?" Athena asked Maggie as said dragon came out of the smoking building with the alien weapons hanging by their straps from its mouth.

Supergirl and Astra landed beside them as Maggie explained. "Morgan was nearly dead when Rao presented her a deal. The ability to take form of any type of dragon as a second power for her life. She accepted and was given a second chance to live."

"Am I a dragon too?" Athena questioned, glancing at Morgan.

"No, sweetie," Maggie answered right before Morgan took off, flying home. "But right now, the more important thing is getting home. I believe your parents will let it an exception if you were to fly with Supergirl and Astra tonight."

**Return**

Veronica and Lena were taking a cooking break and chilled in the backyard. They looked up to see a dragon flying towards them. It landed softly and they rushed towards it.

"Morgan," Veronica whispered when she got close enough. "Baby, what happened? Where are the others?"

Morgan used her tail to point to the skies. In the distant, Lena and Veronica could see three figures coming closer. Veronica sighed and hugged Morgan's head as best as she could.

"Go on, love," Veronica smiled sadly. "Head to the basement and take your new toys with you."

Morgan went off into the woods to one of the many entrances/exits to the basement below the house as the other got closer to landing. Athena ran to Veronica once her feet touched the ground and hugged her.

"Mom," Athena stated with happiness. "Is mum going to be okay?"

Veronica rubbed Athena's back, "She'll be fine by morning, sweetie. Now let's get you dinner before I send you off to bed."

Lena patted Veronica's shoulder, "Maggie and I will handle everything else. Just take care of Athena, Morgan, and yourself."

"Thanks Lena," Veronica smiled before ushering Athena inside.

Athena didn't mind and waved to Carter as they headed towards the house. Veronica piled Athena's arms with food before locking themselves away in the basement to be with Morgan.


	10. Halloween 2/2

**Non-Disclosure Agreement**

Cat Grant was the first of the guests to speak when Lena Luthor led Carter Grant, Maggie Sawyer, Astra, and Supergirl into the kitchen. "Carter, are you alright? What is going on around here? Why did the Sinclairs lock themselves in the basement? Also, Kara, why did you not tell me that you are Supergirl and don't try to deny it."

Kara didn't say a word but stared at the ground. She didn't know how to explain to Cat about being Supergirl.

"Superheroes need secret identites, mom," Carter stated as he stepped forward. "It protects them from people who want to harm them and they do need a way to pay the bills."

Cat sighed and hugged her son. "Kara, we will finish later but for now, Lena, Maggie, care to explain the rest?"

"I will after all of you sign the non-disclosure agreement," Lena informed, pulling a stack of documents from drawer in the kitchen. "Does Morgan always make it easy to find what we need?"

Maggie rolled her eyes, "Seems like it."

**The Basement**

Athena ate as she watched her mother cradled her mum's dragon head in her lap. Even though Morgan was a dragon, Veronica loved her and Athena could see it in their actions.

"Will mum turn back to normal?" Athena asked as they heard people enter the basement.

Veronica nodded, "She will, sweetie."

"Is that a dragon?" Winn gasped.

"Yes, but it is also Morgan," Maggie replied.

Morgan backed away from Veronica and ducked into a darker part of the basement. Veronica sighed and glared at Lena.

Lena stopped by Veronica and frowned, "The guns zapped her powers or at least disabled it for the time being. I'll get to analyzing and double our defense."

"And why did you bring them along?" Veronica huffed, gesturing at the group.

"They wanted answers and yes, they signed the non-disclosure agreement," Maggie explained.

Morgan came out of hiding and snapped at the group. Winn stumbled back and James had to support him.

"Someone is a bit testy," Cat commented.

"You guys did enter her lair," Veronica pointed out. "Dragons, especially mother dragons, are very territorial."

Morgan pulled Veronica close to her leathery scaled self and nuzzled her cheek against Veronica's stomach.

"With you expecting, Morgan will be on the fritz," Maggie chuckled. "I bet she's also hungry."

"Mum can have my plate," Athena offered.

Veronica laughed softly as she caressed Morgan's cheek, "Your mum will need more than that, sweetie. Finish your dinner, Athena. You still have an hour before bedtime."

**Processing**

"So she's part dragon," Kara stated as she sat on the couch in civilian clothes. "Can she shift with Kryptonian powers?"

"Yes," Lena answered as she tinkered with the disabled alien gun. "She has a set of unique powers as a dragon. Very deadly combined with her normal Kryptonian powers."

Alex coughed, "How long until she changes back?"

"Well, Maggie chuckled, "As long as she doesn't feel stressed out, then by midnight. If not, then by morning."

"She won't go on a rampage, right?" Winn asked nervously.

Morgan thumped her tail and nuzzled closer to Veronica. "Stop asking horrible questions about Morgan. She is a tame dragon."

"Moving on from the dragon," Cat cleared her throat. "Kara, I would fire you right now if I didn't need an assistant. Training another one will take too long. Also you better not slack off, Danvers. I don't care that you are Supergirl, I care about results, whether it's you saving people or getting my lunch right. Understand Kara?"

"Yes, Miss Grant," Kara replied with haste. "Completely understood."

Maggie glanced over at Astra and nudged her gently, "Hey Astra, are you okay?"

"I'd always knew my little Astrid was special but never realized how special," Astra stated. "To be given a second life by Rao. She has been touched by the sun god."

"Aunt Astra?" Kara called out. "Is it possible that Rao made her a goddess?"

"That would the most divine gift of all," Astra gasped.

"Hold up!" Alex huffed. "Isn't that theory a bit farfetched? Why would your God make Morgan a goddess? What purpose would it serve?"

Both Kryptonians whipped their head towards Alex with a disapproving glare. To divert some attention, Lena cleared her throat but Cat cut to the chase.

"That is a very good question," Cat stated. "However, have you thought about comparing it to Jesus? He was the son of God; half human, half God. A literal representation of an immortal being on earth. Morgan would be the Kryptonian version Jesus. Also I'm positive that somewhere in the universe, there are other life forms that worship dragons as their gods."

Veronica shook her head and got up. "Come Morgan. Time for bed. We can let Lena and Maggie deal with this."

"I have my hands full with this gun," Lena huffed.

"I'm pregnant so excuse me if I want to actually get some sleep," Veronica glared at her best friend.

Morgan snapped her jaws and pulled Veronica close. Her tail swung close to Lena's head, stopping right above it.

Lena sighed, "Bed time for everyone. Let's show them the guest room, Mags."

"Anything to keep Veronica from setting her pet on us," Maggie laughed as she got up and pushed Morgan's tail away from Lena. "You two should go. We'll take care of the security system."


	11. Thanksgiving

**Plans**

"Yes, you may bring your mother, Alex," Veronica sighed into the phone. "Thanksgiving is a family thing and remember, stay civil because Morgan's parents will be there."

"Do they have to?" Alex groaned.

Veronica frowned, "They are family."

Alex exhaled loudly, "Fine. I'll tell Kara and Eliza about the change in plans. I'll call if anything comes up."

/ - / - /

"Veronica!" Morgan wailed loudly from the master bathroom.

Veronica walked as fast as she could and entered the bathroom. "Yes, love?"

Morgan pouted, "Did you put out my favorite slippers and the apron?"

"Yes," Veronica giggled at her wife's face. "You can start on your Thanksgiving rituals."

"I love you, Veronica Sinclair," Morgan beamed before sinking into her bubble bath.

Veronica rolled her eyes, "I love you too, Morgan Astrid Sinclair."

 "Do you want to join me?" Morgan smirked. "I know you got nothing planned for the next two hours."

Veronica chuckled softly and stripped. She carefully joined Morgan in the bath and nuzzled close to her wife.

"Why do you love me?" Veronica asked when Morgan started massaging her neck.

"I love you because you bring out the best in me," Morgan answered. "Because you give me the greatest gift of all eternity which is your love."

Veronica smiled, "I love you for all the same reasons."

"I know," Morgan giggled.

/ - / - /

Lena: Maggie, Cat, are you two bringing anything to the dinner?

Sawyer: I'm bringing a tray of my Mexican chicken wraps.

CGrant: Pumpkin Cheesecake Fries & French Vanilla ice cream.

Lena: Fuck! What should I bring?

Sawyer: Don't you dare step into the kitchen without Morgan!

CGrant: Maggie's right. We can't have you burning down another place.

Lena: That was an accident and I got better.

CGrant: Just go out and buy them a cheesecake.

Lena: But I want to cook and yes, I'm pouting.

Sawyer: I'm coming over, Luthor! I'll help you make some caramel apple cheesecakes.

Lena: You are a lifesaver, Maggie!

**Preparations**

"Are my turkeys ready for the oven?" Veronica shouted as she went to answer the door.

"Give it another hour!" Morgan replied. "Where are my green beans?!"

Veronica chuckled as she opened the door. She came face to face with Alex and Mrs. Danvers.

"Uh...hi Veronica, is everything okay in there?" Alex questioned.

"Everything's fine," Veronica laughed as she waved them in. "We're just getting everything ready for dinner."

Mrs. Danvers cleared her throat, "I'm Eliza Danvers. Alex's and Kara's mother."

"Veronica Sinclair," Veronica smiled. "My wife, Morgan, is Kara's cousin. Maternal side."

"So you live with a Kryptonian," Eliza stated.

"Actually, it will be three Kryptonians," Veronica corrected. "Morgan, our daughter Athena, and a bun in the oven."

Eliza looked at Veronica with shock, "How?"

"Morgan is quite charming when she wants to be but always loving," Veronica stated as they reached the kitchen. "Are we putting the ham in yet?"

Morgan frowned as she held Athena up. "Your child was stealing bits of the bacon wrapped pigs in blankets with cheese."

Veronica sighed, "Athena, not when mum is working please. Go play with Minerva in the living room."

"But I'm hungry," Athena pouted. "And I thought I could help by heating them up with my heat vision."

"What's your verdict, Morgan?" Veronica grinned.

Morgan grumbled and put Athena down. She shuffled over to the oven, opened it, and pulled out a tray of assorted appetizers.

"Take this and go eat in the living room, Athena," Morgan huffed. "And when you're done, go put a lot beer and sodas into the basement refrigerator."

"Thanks mum," Athena beamed. "Will do."

"I need a break," Morgan pouted as Veronica crossed the room to stand next to her wife.

Veronica hummed, "Take one. I'll start moving the uncooked appetizers into the oven and grab the stuff we need for pie. It also looks like we will have an extra pair of hands with Eliza here."

/ - / - /

Maggie groaned as she slowly moved her hands from her face. She was tired from helping Lena but was glad the work was over. They had five caramel apple cheesecakes make and packed into separate boxes, chilling in the refrigerator.

"Maggie," Lena sighed. "I'm hungry."

Maggie glared at Lena and grumbled, "Grab two of my warps and we'll heat it up. I can't cook anymore."

Lena laughed and went to get the wraps, "Imagine being at the Sinclairs' right now. Morgan would have a fit if everything wasn't done on time."

Maggie shuddered at that thought. "Ugh, I still remember that time I was there to help. Never again."

"Anyways, what time is it?" Lena asked as she set the time for the wraps.

"4:50 PM," Maggie answered when she picked up her phone.

Lena sighed, "I have to be there by 6."

"Same," Maggie chuckled. "Shall we go together?"

"Sure," Lena smiled. "Did you hear about who was coming to dinner?"

"For sure, Astra and Non," Maggie stated. "I believe they invited Kara and Alex."

"This will be fun," Lena scoffed. "Practically a civil war in that house."

**Dinner**

"A moment of peace and silence before we feast," Morgan stated once everyone but Cat was seated.

It only lasted about a minute before someone's stomach growled loudly.

"Athena!" Morgan huffed.

"What? I'm hungry," Athena stated.

"Cut the turkey, Morgan," Veronica laughed as Morgan stood up. "You know she takes after you."

Morgan rolled her eyes and carved the first turkey. Everyone else started piling their plates with sides and Morgan placed a piece of turkey on top as the finishing touch.

/ - / - /

"So, uh, Eliza you are a scientist?" Winn questioned to get some conversations started. "That's cool."

"A scientist is a general term, dear," Eliza answered. "I am a bio-engineer. Alex is in the same field. You know, I guess being a lab rat, it runs in the family."

"There's something I have to tell you," Alex interrupted. "When I was at Stanford, I was doing research in genetic engineering. And my work and connection to Kara, it came under scrutiny. And I was recruited by the government. I'm not just a doctor. I'm an operative for an organization called the DEO. We monitor alien life here on Earth. I work in the field with Kara. I mean, that is my job, Mom, I look out for her."

"And here we go," Morgan muttered. "Family drama."

Alex and Eliza exchanged words. Eliza then pulled the father card and Alex stood up.

"I will never win with you," Alex frowned before storming into the living room.

Morgan sighed, "Don't we all love a little family drama?"

"Oh shut it, love," Veronica grinned. "Also maybe we shouldn't have let Alex start drinking so early."

Astra frowned, "I don't get why Eliza is mad. Alex did make the point that she is looking out for Kara."

Morgan glanced around and sighed, "It will resolve itself. I'll go check on Alex."

**Set Up**

Morgan sat on the rooftop and watched Cat and Supergirl deal with Livewire. Her main mission was to bring Cat to the Thanksgiving dinner. The whole Danvers fight had been resolved and Livewire was looking to be an assessment to the secret Luther-Sinclair business.

Morgan yawned before noticing how much trouble Kara was in, pinned down by electricity and Cat tried to help. She pushed off from the ledge and landed behind Livewire.

"Shame that you didn't check your surroundings more carefully," Morgan stated, placing an electric disenabler.

"What is happening?" Livewire questioned as she wasn't able to use her powers anymore.

"I put a Luthor-made device to stop you from using your powers," Morgan answered. "Now you have two options. Both involve you surrendering but either to Supergirl's division where you will be kept locked up or to me where you will have a job and some freedom. You have a minute to decide."

"That isn't part of the plan," Supergirl huffed.

Morgan raised an eyebrow at her. "Of course it's not part of your plan, Supergirl, but yours did fail when Livewire here had you pinned down. Also you should have remembered that I am not your ally nor your enemy. So Livewire, what do you say?"

Livewire gritted her teeth, "I surrender to you and not Supergirl."

"Good now you will be shipped to a hidden location," Morgan stated and before anyone could ask how, Livewire was sucked into the device that Morgan stuck on her.

"What is that?" Cat asked.

Morgan picked up the device from the ground and sighed, "An alien device. My mother had my spaceship fully equipped against other aliens, friendly or other. Lena Luthor helped me improve some of it. Anyways, Livewire will be out of your hair and I need to get you to dinner before Veronica calls again."


	12. Dirty Dealings

**Guardianship**

"Damn Lena," Veronica chuckled as she looked around the office. "Looks like you're ready for a grand opening. Can we beat Lord Tech or what?"

Lena rolled her eyes, "You and I both know we are out of Lord Technology's league. He's trash tier."

"Nerd, fuck me," Veronica laughed.

"I don't think your wife would agree to that," Lena stated before there was a whoosh of wind.

"Actually, if it's a threesome then go right ahead," Sloane smirked. "Hey love, ready for your spa day?"

"Yep, I'll be in the car," Veronica winked as she made her way to the door.

"So Morgan," Lena smiled. "Am I the godmother again?"

"I believe it's Maggie's turn," Morgan stated. "However, I'm thinking about asking Kara after talking to Veronica."

"You're going to break Maggie's heart," Lena chuckled.

"Well, if she manages to get Astra or Alex to be her girlfriend then I won't have to break her heart," Morgan grinned. "Anyways, I have to take my precious wife to the spa before we have to deal with that golden nugget."

Lena laughed, "I can't tell if you're referring to Minerva or Athena."

Morgan chuckled, "It's always Athena until Veronica pops. See you later, Luthor."

/ - / - /

Lena: Mags, are you busy?

Sawyers: Nope, just finished a case. What's up?

Lena: Guess who is the guardian of Sinclair baby #2

Sawyers: OMG Finally me!

Lena: Sorry to disappoint.

Sawyers: What do you mean?

Lena: In order for you to be the guardian of the little rugrat, you have to get Astra or Alex to be your girlfriend.

Sawyers: What the hell?! Who is the other person they're considering?

Lena: Kara

Sawyers: Seriously, her cousin over me? I have been there for the both of them and you for a long ass time!

Lena: Maybe Morgan is just trying to kill two birds with one stone.

Sawyers: Explain.

Lena: 1) It would give Astra another reason to leave Non & 2) You would have a serious relationship

Sawyers: ... I'll think about it

Lena: Why don't you just mock Morgan by asking Alex and Astra to be yours?

Sawyers: No Comment

**Moment of Weakness**

"Keira!" Cat called as she walked out of her office. "Come with me."

Kara quickly followed Cat into the elevator and they went up several floors before getting out. The floor was vacant and quiet.

Cat sighed as she walked out of the elevator. "You were sloppy this morning."

"I know," Kara stated.

"Nu-uh, no speaking," Cat frowned. "Let me speak."

Kara looked thoroughly scolded before Cat continued. "You let your anger get ahead of you, Kara. Maybe you should quit one of your jobs or find a way to release your stress. I will not allow you to hurt yourself."

"Why are you telling this?" Kara questioned as Cat rounded on her.

"Because I care," Cat stated before kissing Kara.

Kara was surprised but couldn't help moaning into the kiss. Cat pulled back and dragged her thumb across Kara's lips.

"I care," Cat whispered. "Now run and grab lunch. We can't let anyone knowing about this."

"Okay," Kara blushed.

/ - / - /

CGrant: Could you lend me Leslie for a murder job?

Dragon: Why?

CGrant: Not your business.

Dragon: Then you can't have Livewire.

CGrant: Ugh! I kissed Kara.

Dragon: Finally! Veronica owes me $20. Thanks.

CGrant: What do I do?

Dragon: Take her out on a date. Lena had a lunch date with her several times already.

CGrant: Lena is poaching my assistant?!

Dragon: No comment.

CGrant: Kara is mine! Luthor will not win!

**Test**

"What are you two doing here?" Alex hissed when she spotted Morgan in all black with a mask and Livewire at the testing site.

"We're your back up," Morgan answered. "That robot is bad news and so is Dr. Morrow."

Alex sighed, "You help with this and not with Astra?"

Morgan cleared her throat, "That is something you shouldn't have to be concern with. Right now, I'm more worried about Kara ever since the road rage thing."

"Alright," Alex stated. "Stand by in case anything goes wrong."

/ - / - /

"Supergirl, you won," Alex stated into the intercom but Supergirl continued to fight.

Director Henshaw frowned, "Supergirl, stand down. That's enough."

Supergirl had freezed the android's arm. The android looked at Kara before taking flight.

"Zap its power," Morgan ordered and Livewire zapped straight through the android.

It fell several feet away from Supergirl and every military personnel had their gun pointed at Morgan and Livewire.

"Who are you?" General Lane demanded.

"No one important," Morgan answered. "Besides, I just saved you from having to chase down your investment that is supposed to kill Kryptonians."

"How do you know that secret information?" General Lane questioned.

Morgan chuckled, "A person just need to hack without getting caught."

Morgan pulled out a yo-yo looking device and waved it Livewire. Livewire disappeared into the device before Morgan took off.

/ - / - /

Morgan sighed as she and other aliens watched the screen. Dr. Morrow got his robot back in working shape and was using it to punish General Lane.

"We should have destroyed it," Livewire scoffed.

Morgan waved her hand, "Leave it to Supergirl. We have other things to do, more important than that android."

"And what is that?" Livewire challenged.

"Fight club," Morgan smirked. "Let's have some fun beating each other up. Also Lena Luthor need extra bases built if we are to go after CADMUS. They have stolen our brothers and sisters to use them against us, to build weapons against us. We will free them and keep the humans from torturing us."

Livewire huffed, "Why do you need me?"

Morgan smiled, "I need you to take away their power, Livewire. We strike when they are defenseless and you are the key in shutting them down."

Livewire rolled her eyes, "I thought this job would be more fun."

"Be grateful you're not lock in a specialized prison cell," Morgan pointed out. "Anyways, I'll be back in a few days with more information. Don't cause trouble while I'm gone."


	13. Perseverance

**Human**

"I'm bleeding," Kara stated staring at the trickle of blood from her middle finger.

Cat stared at Kara, "What did you just say?"

Kara looked up, "I'm bleeding."

Cat rushed over with a small alcohol wipe and a bandage from her desk drawer. She sat and cleaned Kara's finger up.

"Thank you," Kara blushed. "Um... is it okay if I go see my sister about this?"

"Be quick and avoid public transportation," Cat stated. "I don't want you getting sick and keep me informed."

"Yes, Ms. Grant," Kara smiled before getting up and leaving.

Cat sighed and walked back to her desk. She picked up the phone and called for a janitor to come asap.

/ - / - /

"This happens to Superman too, where he loses his power for a couple of days, right?" Alex tried to reassure her sister.

"Can I have a second opinion from my other cousin?" Supergirl pouted.

Alex smiled strainly, "Let's get you to work and you can call her on the way there."

/ - / - /

Morgan walked out of the elevator and was immediately dragged by Kara into Cat's office.

"Hey, easy on the jacket," Morgan huffed. "Veronica bought this for me."

"Sorry but we need help," Kara pouted. "I need my powers. I'm nothing without it."

"If you are nothing without it," Morgan stated. "Then you don't deserve it."

Kara gaped at Morgan before pouting, "Cat, do something."

"Actually, Morgan's right," Cat stated. "This will be a good experience for you."

"If that's all, may I leave?" Morgan questioned.

Cat narrowed her eyes, "Will you take up Kara's secret job?"

"Nope," Morgan stated. "Humans persevere. It's what I admire about earthlings. Anyways, leaving."

"Right, bye Morgan," Cat sighed. "Tell your wife I said hi."

Kara huffed, "Really Cat?"

Cat smiled at Kara, "I believe in you, Kara. You can be a hero without your powers. Now go get me a salad."

/ - / - /

"Why aren't we doing anything yet?" Livewire questioned Morgan as they watched the destruction of the earthquake on several different monitors.

"Majority of us here cannot go outside, Livewire," Morgan stated. "And this is not our fight. They will get through it themselves. However, we are ready to start our training."

**Blood**

"Morgan! Supergirl just whisked your mother off somewhere!" Veronica shouted into the basement.

Morgan turned away from her opponent but still blocked their attack. "Which channel?"

"All of them!" Veronica replied. "And before you go, I'd like a sandwich with my favorite chips and some juice."

"Of course, love!" Morgan huffed before turning to the group she was training. "Training is over. We will pick this up later. If you guys need anything, tell Cole and Dylan."

"Hey Morgan, can I come?" Livewire questioned.

"As long as you keep quiet," Morgan sighed.

/ - / - /

"You got here quick," Alex commented when Morgan landed.

"Where is she?" Morgan frowned. "And Livewire is with me."

The electricity hummed before Livewire appeared human. "Next time, I'm riding in that yoyo device. I got lost."

Morgan sighed, "I told you so. Now Alex, please take me to my mother before I do something drastic to the DEO."

"Right this way," Alex stated. "She hasn't said a word."

"We're a stubborn bunch," Morgan stated. "Can you give her a notebook and a pen?"

"Why?" Alex frowned.

"I would like to talk to my mother without you guys at the DEO hearing but do give my regards to Agent Vasquez," Morgan replied.

"As long as you give me a summary of your discussion," Alex stated.

/ - / - /

"Has she said anything?" Supergirl grumbled when they returned from Lord Tech without Director Henshaw.

Morgan nodded, "I got everything I needed to know."

"What did she say?" Alex questioned.

"Nothing I have to tell you," Morgan answered. "I have to go before I miss dinner."

"You're not going to help us?!" Supergirl huffed. "I though you were on our side."

"I am on no one's side but my own," Morgan retorted. "Not everyone is kind and I won't put my family in danger."

"I am your family!" Supergirl pointed out. "And Astra is your mother! We could arrest you right now!"

"On what charges?" Morgan growled. "I am a legal citizen of the USA after immigrating from Athens."

"Enough!" Alex ordered. "Just leave Morgan."

**Trade**

Morgan sighed and picked up her phone. She called the one person she trusted beside her wife.

"What In-Ze?" answered the reciever.

"I need you to drive, Lena," Morgan stated. "They injected Astra with liquid Kryptonite."

There was a crash before Lena answered. "I'm on my way."

The two intercepted the DEO agents transferring Astra to the trade location. Morgan got out of the car as did Alex.

"I would like to make a trade," Morgan stated.

"You have nothing up for trade," Alex stated. "Please get out of the way."

"No," Morgan frowned. "You will hand Astra over for me. Then you will trade me for J'onn. You owe me for allowing General Lane to hurt my mother with liquid Kryptonite."

Alex frowned and huffed. "Fine. We'll make the trade."

Astra was released to Lena and Morgan was cuffed.

"You don't have to do this," Astra told Morgan as Lena tugged her lightly away.

Morgan grinned at Astra, "I will do anything to keep you safe, mum. I can handle dad and the rest. Myriad will never happen."

/ - / - /

"Where is Astra?" Non questioned after arriving.

"They killed her," Morgan teared up. "I tried to free her but instead witness her death."

Non growled and pulled out a knife to kill Director Henshaw. Morgan noticed.

"Dad, save me," Morgan choked out.

Non grumbled but pushed Director Henshaw forward. "We will make the trade."

Morgan walked to her father's side and leaned into him. He held her like a father should as Kryptonian soldiers surround them.

"Dad," Morgan sniffled. "This is not the time."

"Withdraw!" Non announced after a few moments. "Do not mistake my compassion for weakness. This is not a truce."

"That was some great acting," Alex stated after they got back into the SUVs. "Now we just have to trust Morgan."


	14. Spy

**Encrypted**

Agent Vasquez was at the computer like usual when the message came in. It was in Kryptonese but when translated, it didn't make any sense. The only thing she could make comprehensive were the names "Astra" and "Lena Luthor."

"Director Henshaw, sir," Agent Vasquez called. "We have a message from Fort Rozz for Astra and Lena Luthor. Other than that, the message is still indecipherable."

Director Henshaw sighed, "Call Agent Danvers and tell her to bring them in."

She nodded and picked up the DEO phone. It was Agent Danvers' day off but this message was important to the DEO's cause.

/ - / - /

"Why are they here?" Director Henshaw questioned, gesturing at the Sinclairs.

Alex cleared her throat, "Veronica Sinclair is here as Astra's guardian angel of sorts and Athena is sick with the flu. Her mother wouldn't leave her at home with Minerva and Athena is worried about her mother's pregnancy."

Director Henshaw sighed as Athena sneezed. There was a small cold gust from the sudden sneeze. They heard Veronica fuss over Athena as they turned their attention to the two who were decoding the message.

"Just how many languages did she run her original message through?" Lena huffed at her papers.

Astra smirked, "Enough to piss you off. I'm nearly done."

Lena frowned, "What did she say?"

"It says," Astra frowned as she read it out loud. "I have found the Omegahedron and the plans for Myriad. Also ran into that Coluan bitch called Brainiac 8. She's calling herself Indigo and trying to be at father's side."

"A Coluan?" Lena questioned.

"We used them to run our technology back on Krypton," Astra stated. "Brainiac 8 was imprisoned at Fort Rozz after being deemed the most dangerous and she tried destroying a whole planet."

"Why did mum call her a bitch?" Athena questioned before sneezing again.

Astra chuckled, "She tried to seduce Non while he was married to me. I didn't really care but your grandfather is faithful. He is only doing what he thinks is best for earth."

Director Henshaw cleared his throat, "What about the rest of the letter?"

"Morgan changed the code in Myriad and wants Lena to activate Plan C," Astra finished. "What is plan C?"

"Plan C is making sure no one gets to my satellites and other tech," Lena answered. "Or she could be referring to Plan C of keeping Veronica happy. Either way, I will be staying at the Sinclairs until Morgan's return."

"I don"t want to put up with you unless you're cooking," Veronica huffed. "Come on, time to go home. Athena needs to rest."

Astra nodded, "That would be best and Morgan won't be sending another message anytime soon unless it was urgent."

**Sparks**

Livewire paced in the living room until she heard the beeping on her bracelet. It was a standard L-Corp issued bracelet that allowed communications between her and Morgan as well as the other aliens and metahumans. It acted like a pager but very untraceable to everyone outside the L-Corp triangle consisting of Lena, Veronica, and Morgan.

'Plan C.' flashed on the bracelet and Livewire smirked. She entered the electricity system and moved effortlessly through the currents. She was getting restless, waiting around for Morgan's return, but learned to be patient since Morgan was always eight steps ahead. She arrived at Lord Tech with another Electric based alien.

"Hey Rai," Livewire greeted the girl.

Rai nodded at Livewire. Her tongue had been cut out when she was caught running away from her master back in her home planet. She managed to escape successfully the third time around when Morgan put a claim and fought for Rai's life. Rai pledged herself to Morgan and those that Morgan trusted.

Livewire patted Rai's head. "Let's have some fun."

Rai started charging Livewire up with her powers until Livewire was overpowered. Rai took off once Livewire disappeared from sight to heat up Lord Tech's power system. Livewire released the extra energy throughout Lord Technology and any place connected to Max Lord's company. She could sense everything going berserk except in a certain area and decided to explore. She found a comatose girl lying there and frowned.

"How curious," Livewire stated before taking pictures of the girl and the solution of the IV line. "I wonder what boss will say about this."

The alarm went off and Livewire was off. She headed back to base using a secure electric line and crashed into Rai when she went from current to physical form.

"Sorry Rai," Livewire apologized as she got up before lending a hand.

"Na gabh dragh mu dheidhinn," Rai smiled, dusting herself off.

Livewire sighed, "You can't tell me not to worry about that. We all know you're her favorite. Anyways, did you get boss's location? I got something I need to show her."

Rai nodded quickly and ran. Livewire followed after her to the laptop. Rai pulled up the coordinates and Livewire studied it before zipping off.

**Espionage**

Morgan was vaguely aware of Indigo standing behind her and watching her every move. She was cautious and Morgan was grateful for that because it meant Indigo would not see what was happening until it hit her. 'Eight steps ahead.'

"I know what you are doing," Indigo declared.

Morgan smirked, "If that is true, then why follow me? Shouldn't my allies be more of a concern?"

Indigo growled, "They would be if I knew who they were."

"But you do know who they are," Morgan answered before they heard a door open.

"Astrid, any new developments?" Non questioned.

"None yet, father," Morgan replied. "But I will have a solution soon. The Omegahedron is too valuable to use if Myriad fails."

Non studied Astrid before chuckling softly, "But you do have an alternative. Tell me what it is."

"Do you remember Supergirl's opponent, Livewire?" Morgan smiled. "She could power the ship with some help and we wouldn't have to use the Omegahedron. Also I have an underground bunker so we can hide and try again."

"You suggest these plans as if we are to fail!" Indigo snarled.

Non frowned, "Indigo, back off. Astrid, why plan for failure?"

"It's not failure if the plan has contingency," Morgan pointed out. "We ensure the whole group does not fail. Besides, we are using Fort Rozz to send out the signal and the bunkers will keep us safe."

"Go find this Livewire, Astrid," Non stated. "We will try it your way first."

"Thank you, dad," Morgan bowed, smiling internally at how it was working out.


	15. Distractions

**Adam Grant**

"Keira, who is that in my office?" Cat Grant questioned.

"I'll call security," Kara answered after checking.

"No. Don't," Cat stated after recognizing who it was. "It's Adam, my son."

When Cat Grant entered her office, Adam stammered, "Hi. I'm, uh, sorry to, uh, to show up while you're working."

"That's not a problem," Cat replied. "So are you okay? Why are you here?"

"I got your letter," Adam chuckled, holding it up. "I'm guessing you didn't write it."

"No, I did," Cat confirmed. "But I didn't send it. It wasn't ready yet. I do have my suspicions about who did."

"Oh, well, I'm in town for a few days," Adam cleared his throat. "You free for dinner?"

"I will make myself free," Cat verified. "It's good to see you, Adam."

After Adam left, Kara was called into Cat's office.

"That wasn't funny, Kara," Cat huffed. "You do realize I haven't seen him since his father took him away from me."

"I was just trying to give you a second chance to reconnect," Kara answered.

Cat sighed, "At least Morgan would tell me what she did after doing it. Anyways, you need to make a dinner appointment for three. You are going with me as my girlfriend. Carter already knows and he's thrilled about our relationship."

Kara coughed, "Do you really mean that? I'm your girlfriend?"

Cat glared at Kara, "I do which is why you will be training my newest assistant starting next week. You have too much on your shoulders serving me and protecting the world."

"I can do both jobs," Kara defended herself.

"I know you can but you need more flexibility to do both," Cat pointed out. "Plus we will have more time to spend together. I can't have you running off to Lena Luthor every time she calls."

Kara blushed, "She doesn't call that often."

Cat's glare grew deeper, "Don't kid me. I see you smiling at your phone and we both know I don't have time to text you when I can just call you into my office. Now get back to work."

"Yes, Ms. Grant," Kara beamed as she ran out to get work done.

/ - / - /

"What else did you invent, Cat?" Adam questioned.

Cat sighed, "Okay, I get it. Enough about me."

Kara giggled, "I was wondering how much longer you would go on about your accomplishments, Cat."

Cat frowned slightly, "You should have stopped me earlier."

Adam coughed out some of his drink. "You two are together?"

"Yes," Cat confirmed. "We're dating. I thought I would introduce you to her."

"Oh," Adam grinned awkwardly as Kara's phone went off.

"I'm so sorry," Kara apologized when she checked the caller. "I have to go. It's Alex, my sister."

"No, it's fine," Cat waved. "Go on. Adam and I will be alright. I'll bring something home for you later."

Kara pecked Cat's cheek. "I'll see you later, Cat. Bye Adam."

**Rating Alex Danvers**

"We'll be back by midnight," Veronica reminded Astra and Maggie. "Don't break anything while we're gone."

Maggie laughed, "Enjoy your pity movie and dinner date with Lena and your munchkin."

Veronica glared at Maggie, "Watch yourself, Sawyers. Your role as godmother is on the line."

Veronica left with the door slamming shut behind her.

"So you are here to babysit me?" Astra questioned Maggie.

"Nope," Maggie answered. "I came to spend time with you. I thought I could make you dinner and enjoy each other's company."

Astra smirked, "I think there is an activity we will both enjoy after making dinner."

Maggie gasped playfully, "Astra! I don't put out until after an amazing fourth date."

"I can't until I get a divorce from Non," Astra stated. "We can't indulge in what we want until then, Margaret Floriana Sawyer."

"How do you know my full name?" Maggie asked with shock.

Astra shrugged, "Morgan has files on everyone and I browsed through a lot of them since I had nothing else to do beside keeping a watchful eye on Veronica and her pregnancy."

"I really prefer Maggie," Maggie stated as she pulled Astra off the couch. "Come on. We're making pesto chicken Florentine."

"It does fit you more that Margaret does," Astra agreed as she followed Maggie to the kitchen. "I find that I enjoy cooking and learning new recipes. I think if I can find the right ingredients I can recreate some Krytonian dishes."

Maggie laughed, "I can't wait to try when you do."

/ - / - /

"As much as I find it creepy that Morgan kept records of the Danvers," Maggie cleared her throat. "I can't help but appreciate how hot Alex looks in all these pictures."

Astra chuckled, "She also has pictures of you. I think she's just being thorough with security details."

"Security details does not involve hot people in a bikini," Maggie stated.

"Then you should skip the file labeled Veronica Sinclair," Astra laughed. "Veronica actually posed for some of the pictures."

Maggie gasped, "So much blackmail! I'm going to click on it."

_ACCESS DENIED_

Maggie frowned, "How did you get pass her firewall?"

Astra shrugged, "It must of went on when I clicked out of it. Sorry."

"Damn," Maggie sighed. "I could have really use some good blackmail material."

"Why do you need to when dating me is enough blackmail?" Astra questioned.

"How is that blackmail?" Maggie huffed.

Astra smirked, "I'm her mother. She has to listen to me."

Realization dawned on Maggie and she turned, kissing Astra on the lips. Astra allowed Maggie to enjoy the kiss for a bit longer before pushing back. They smiled and went back to looking through photos of Alex Danvers. They couldn't deny the fact that they ended up holding hands by the end of their evening when Lena Luthor barged in to kick the detective out. Plus there was photo evidence of their time together.

**Laser Tag**

Indigo was mad that their plans were put on hold. Little Miss Astrid In-Ze had to mention something about laser tag and Non wanted to understand the mechanics of it so they went on a father-daughter outing.

"The more time Astrid spends here," Indigo growled. "The less time Non does executing the plans for Myriad. It's time for the little princess of Kryton to disappear."

Indigo paced back and forth as she planned a way to get rid Astrid and keep Non on the path of destroying earth.

/ - / - /

"We could use this as a new way to train without losing so many warriors," Non stated after the fourth game of laser tag.

Morgan beamed, "We could or you can surrender."

Non frowned as they were surrounded. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I am sorry, father," Morgan stated as she straightened up. "I can no longer help with Myriad and this is for your safety. Indigo wishes to destroy earth like how she once sought to annihilate Kryton. She would have manipulate you further if you stayed any longer within her grasps. I have pulled out our troop from Fort Rozz and had them assimilate. They are now citizens of earth like you and mother. I do this because there is another war we must fight and Kara Zor-El will need our help."

"Traiter!" Non growled as he was handcuffed with Krytonite cuffs.

Morgan sighed, "You will soon understand, father. I am doing this to save you from death and the earthlings need a chance to fix their own damages against their planet."

"So can we get going?" asked one of Morgan's hired aliens.

"Go," Morgan confirmed. "Take him and put him in a cell next to the others."


	16. Dark Overcast

**Indigo's Revenge**

"It's good to have you back, darling," Veronica drawled out as they watched the news.

Morgan pecked her pregnant wife's cheek. "It's good to be home. I see Kara has a new enemy."

Veronica giggled, "Cat named her Bizarro while you were planning your betrayal on Non. I know it left a bad taste but it's for the best."

"I'm not too worried about that," Morgan stated. "Or about Bizarro. Indigo will retaliate once she figures out why Fort Rozz is a bit empty. I worry about whether she will attack me directly or use my own family against me."

"This place is a well guarded castle," Veronica assured. "Indigo can't get into here or Lena's. The system is written in your blood code. It can't be changed."

Morgan smirked, "I love it when you outsmart me."

Veronica laughed, "Not outsmart. I just know how to read you and calm you down back into the right thinking mind."

"Parental units!" Athena groaned. "Please stop being mushy! I'm trying to watch Supergirl fight Bizarro!"

Morgan chuckled and reached over, ruffling Athena's hair. "I love you, Athena."

"Love you too, mum," Athena replied. "But if you must know, I love mom more because she had to with me for too long."

"I guess I win the awesome mom award," Veronica teased. "Anyways, babe, can you get your family some ice cream?"

"Going," Morgan laughed as she got up. "Three banana splits coming up."

"I want extra sprinkles on mine," Athena informed as Morgan walked to the kitchen.

/ - / - /

It was the morning after Supergirl finished dealing with Bizarro. Morgan decided to bring Kara some sticky buns and crullers. She knocked on the door and waited, but when there was no answer, she x-rayed the apartment. She saw Kara but something was on top of her.

"I'm not paying for a door," Morgan grumbled as she genuflected.

Morgan set the boxes down and lock-picked the door. There was the click and the door opened. She entered the apartment and shook her head when she saw Kara.

"Why did it have to be a fucking black mercy?" Morgan groaned, before noticing a note on the ground. "This is a gift from Morgan - Indigo. That bitch!"

Morgan locked Kara's apartment door and lifted Kara up in one arm. With the other, she picked up the boxes of sticky buns and crullers, and flew to the DEO. She didn't want to take Kara back to her private lab since Lena would go ballistics upon seeing Kara like this. At least with the DEO, she could possibly work a miracle.

/ - / - /

"Who did this to me?" Kara questioned upon waking up from the effect of the black mercy.

"Indigo but I am to blame as well," Morgan admitted. "She was trying to get back at me because I took Non from her. Take it out on me because it won't be easy to find her."

Kara flew at Morgan and took her outside. The DEO monitored the fight from inside and watched Kara beat Morgan up. Kara was mad that her family was taken away from her again. She was mad that Indigo wasn't there for her to destroy. She was mad at Morgan for letting it happen. And she was mad at herself for not being alert. The fight lasted well over an hour until Kara was exhausted from moving.

"Feeling better?" Morgan coughed from her spot on the dusty ground.

"Just a bit," Kara answered.

Morgan laughed, "Do you forgive me or would you prefer food as an apology?"

Kara glanced over at her cousin, "I do forgive you and you still have to feed me."

"Okay," Morgan chuckled. "Damn, you hit harder when you're angry. Can't say I didn't deserve it though. I should have protected you better."

"Do you think they're going to come get us?" Kara breathed as they gazed at the starry night sky. "I need a shower and a clean suit."

"I hope so," Morgan stated. "It hurts to move."

**Missile**

"Cat, you can't hired another assistant when you have me," Kara pouted when they were finally alone in Cat's office.

Cat Grant sighed, "I only hired her because you're getting a promotion."

Kara gaped at her, "R-really?"

"Yes, Kara," Cat confirmed. "You have been here for nearly two years already and you still have so much potential. It's about time you pick your vocation besides being Supergirl. Maybe one closer to me. Do you realize how worried I was when you didn't show up and I can tell an impostor from the real you."

"I'm sorry," Kara apologized, wanting to hug Cat. "I didn't meant to."

"I know you didn't and out you go," Cat frowned. "You're supposed to be working."

Kara flustered, "Yes, ma'am. I'll go get your salad."

/ - / - /

Kara was hard at work when the TV screens went noisy with static.

"Indigo," Kara growled under her breath when a blonde came on the screens.

Morgan had informed and made a sketch of Indigo for all to see and know. Indigo was addressing Cat Grant about the thumb drive she sent and how she lost the story of the year. Kara beamed as Cat disregarded Indigo's attempt and snapped back with her own retorts.

**Author's Note**

**I generally dislike doing these notes but it's important. I don't like the way this particular story is going anymore so it will become a series of one-shots under the label "What If Astra Had A Daughter?" Don't worry, some parts of the series will be longer but do expect Alex/Maggie/Astra, Kara/Lena/Cat, Roulette/Wonder Woman/OC, Lucy/Vasquez, and possibly Winn/James with maybe Mon-El.**

**This is a heads up to expect this current story to be deleted. But don't feel to sad because when this is deleted, the first part of the serie will be posted!**

**\- Maozy321/Rumor321**


End file.
